El Misterio de la Mansion Ketchum
by Mewstor
Summary: Inconcluso
1. Palabras

EL MISTERIO DE LA MANSIÓN KETCHUM  
CAPITULO UNO  
LETRAS  
Este es apenas el tercer fic que hago, esta vez me incline por que sea uno  
del tipo misterioso, me gustan este tipo de historias, no se ustedes, pero  
espero que a todos ustedes les guste, por favor dejen reviews, esto lo hago  
en bien de todos, si ustedes me dicen que les gusta y que les no, pues se  
podría hacer algo, comentarios, etc a mi correo Linkinpakorn123@hotmail.com  
Disfrutenlo  
  
- yo nos falta muy poco, verdad Pikachu? , mientras el entrenador empieza a  
acariciar la cabeza de su roedor eléctrico.  
  
- aun no puedo creer que estemos tan cerca de ganarla la liga. Ya estamos  
en la final, aunque nadie confiaba que llegaríamos tan lejos lo estamos  
logrando.  
-Pika chuuu  
-tienes sueño verdad Pikachu?  
-Pika (si)  
-Tienes razón debes de estar cansado por los intensos duelos que hemos  
tenido, creo que te mereces un descanso, quieres que te deje en el centro  
Pokemon?  
-pika (negando con la cabeza)  
-Quieres quedarte en la habitación conmigo?  
-Pika (si)  
Pero antes de dormir tenemos que ir a dejar al resto de mis Pokemon al  
centro, vienes?  
-pika (si)  
Rápidamente el roedor eléctrico se trepa a el hombro del entrenador, y así  
ambos de disponen a salir de la habitación en la cual estaban hospedados,  
sale de la habitación no sin antes ponerle llave, ya fuera de la habitación  
mira ambos lados del corredor luego se gira a ver a su Pikachu.  
-crees que sea buena idea que le digamos a Misty o a Brock que nos  
acompañen?  
-Pika chu pi, levantando se pata y señalando el reloj de pared que se  
encontraba en una pared aledaña.  
- 11:25  
-no puedo creer que sea tan tarde, en que estaba pensando con ir a dejar a  
mis Pokemon al centro, si cerro desde las 9, debo de estar muy nervioso  
-pika  
-pero de todas maneras no tengo sueño, quieres que salgamos a dar una  
vuelta por ahí?  
-pika (si)  
- entonces vamos  
Empezaban a encaminarse a la salida de el hotel, cuando el entrenador abre  
la puerta de el hotel, un estremecedor viento helado le invade.  
-Pikachu seria bueno que fuera por mi chaqueta, Ash solo tenia su  
tradicional camisa negra, por que en el cuarto donde el estaba había un  
calor impresionante.  
-ahora vuelvo  
Mientras el entrenador se dirige de nuevo a su cuarto por su chaqueta, el  
amarillento Pokemon se queda solo en la sala de recepción viendo alejarse a  
su entrenador, lo mira pasar por enfrente del mostrador del recepcionista y  
encaminarse a su cuarto, el Pokemon se acerca a la puerta del hotel, que de  
paso era de vidrio, en la ciudad en la que estaban era tan segura y  
especialmente por la magnitud de ese evento que podían usar puertas así, el  
Pokemon se acerca a la puerta y empieza a iluminar levemente sus mejillas,  
se mira en el vidrio reflejado, y se empieza a reír, le parecía un  
divertido juego, además de que le ayudaba a no pensar en el gran día,  
después de repetir esa acción un par de veces levanta la cabeza para ver el  
reflejo de su electricidad en el vidrio, cuando iba a empezar de nuevo con  
su juego............  
  
Logro ver en el reflejo del vidrio que su entrenador ya estaba parado  
detrás de el, con su chaqueta y todo, pero no tenia su tradicional gorra  
oficial de la liga Pokemon, el Pokemon rápidamente se gira a ver a su  
entrenador, y cuando se gira.............  
El ya no esta, era extraño que desapareciera tan rápido, ni siquiera logro  
oír las pisadas de este cuando se alejaba, y también era extraño de que Ash  
se colocara detrás de este sin decirle ni una palabra, el Pokemon pensó que  
pudo a ver sido por lo cansado que se encontraba y de que estaba  
alucinando, y siguió con su rutinario juego,  
..............................................  
  
-Me debo apurar Pikachu ya se ha de estar desesperando, rápidamente empieza  
a buscar su chaqueta que estaba dentro de una montaña de ropa que su mama  
le había dado para la ocasión, ella quería que su hijo usara una ropa  
diferente para cada duelo, es por eso que tenia tanta.  
..........................................  
  
El Pokemon amarillo seguía con su alegre juego, se voltea para ver si su  
entrenador ya esta ahí, pero no llega todavía, todo sigue en silencio,  
cuando se gira de nuevo al vidrio ve de nuevo a su entrenado de la misma  
manera que lo vio la primera vez, esto ya estaba asustando al Pokemon, no  
era posible que Ash ya hubiera estado dos veces detrás de el sin siquiera  
avisarle, el Pokemon ya entrando en nerviosismo cierra lentamente los ojos,  
luego los abre de nuevo y este nuevamente se ha ido, el amarillento Pokemon  
suspira al saber que se ha ido, pero esta vez escucha la voz de este  
llamándole, este sin siquiera pensarlo acude a donde lo llama su  
entrenador.  
.......................................  
-aquí esta, después de buscar durante un buen rato, al fin Ash logra  
encontrar su chaqueta, y decide salir con su Pokemon que ya ha de estar  
desesperado, sale de su cuarto y se encamina a la puerta llamando al  
Pokemon.  
-Pikachu vamonos  
Cuando el entrenador llega a la recepción mira a lo lejos que su Pikachu se  
esta encaminando a otro pasillo del hotel.  
-a donde ira?  
El joven se dispone a seguirlo, logra verlo al final del pasillo virando a  
la derecha, parece decidido a encontrar algo.  
.....................................  
- ven Pikachu  
ven  
Esas eran las palabras que escuchaba el Pokemon.  
Este se detiene al notar que la lugar que ha llegado es un callejón sin  
salida, luego gira para atrás confundido al ver que su entrenador lo viene  
siguiendo.  
- que paso Pikachu?  
Pika pika chu pi chu ka  
-yo no te estaba llamando  
-Pika (confundido)  
-has de estar muy cansado, vamos a dar una vuelta al parque y regresamos,  
esta bien?  
.pi (si)  
Estos dos se empezaban a encaminar lejos de allí, riendo y platicando que  
seria de ellos si lograran triunfar mañana.  
-que genial seria regresar así a pueblo paleta  
-pi  
- oye que es eso?  
Los dos se giran a ver que la pared a la que habían llegado empezó a emitir  
un extraño color brillante.  
- que será?  
-pika (negando con la cabeza)  
Después de un par de segundos, desapareció la luz.  
-que extraño, hemos de estar muy cansados, no lo crees?  
-pi  
-ahora si vamos a darnos una vuelta  
y así estos se empiezan a encaminar a la salida de el hotel, sin darse  
cuenta que la misma pared en la que ellos habían estado presenciando esa  
luz, misteriosamente aparecen grabadas unas palabras:  
  
Go Back!!!  
MK  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
Este capitulo me quedo un poco corto, pero intentare alargar un poco mas  
los próximos, hasta la próxima.  
29 de enero de 2004 


	2. El

Lentamente se logra apreciar a Ash y a su pokemon alejarse del hotel, cruzan la avenida principal,

caminan un par de metros sin aparente rumbo, llegan al final de la cuadra, y viran a la izquierda

con dirección al parque de la conferencia plateada, estos iban caminando con un silencio sepulcral, 

sin mencionar que la calle en esa parte estaba desértica, solo unos cuantos faroles con una luz tenue

iluminaban el camino del entrenador y su pokemon, pasan por enfrente de un gran salón con una 

inmensa vitrina, esta le llama la atención al entrenador y se dirige a investigar.

-mira esto pikachu

- "desanimado" pika

-no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí antes

-chuu -negando con la cabeza-

rápidamente se acercan a la vitrina, el entrenador levanta la vista y divisa el rotulo del lugar.

_Salón Plateado_

Nuevamente baja la mirada y mira en el interior de la vitrina, en esta estaban todos los anteriores

campeones de la liga Johto, había una foto de cada uno y de los pokemon que lo llevaron a conquistar

tal trofeo, lentamente el entrenador empieza a divisar uno por uno, examinándolos detalladamente 

a cada uno, a ellos y ellas y a sus pokemon, pero llegando a uno en especial, que le llamo la atención.

-mira pikachu, ves a ese entrenador de allá?, señalándole el interior de la vitrina

Lentamente el pokemon se acerca a la vitrina, y a medida que se acerca empieza a ver a todos 

los campeones, después vuelve la vista hacia el que el entrenador que le había llamado la atención, lo ve durante

unos escasos segundos, y al instante reacciona de una forma extraña para Ash.

Pikachu corre detrás de Ash y se coloca detrás de sus piernas.

-que te pasa pikachu?

-es solo una foto

pikachu seguía escondido detrás de la pierna de su amo.

-Vamos pikachu, no es para tanto.

En la foto que estos miraban estaba un chico aproximadamente de la misma edad de Ash, vestía una playera negra, con una chumpa de color azul, pantalón de lona azul y zapatos tenis,

a la par de este posaban sus pokemon que habían ganado con el, un Blastoise, Steelix, Ampharos, 

Sceptile, Swellow y por ultimo, y al parecer al pokemon que mas quería: un tierno y pequeño Pikachu.

Estos pokemon se encontraban rodeando a su entrenador, que se encontraba en un jubilo completo 

y abrazando a su Pikachu, esta foto fue tomada inmediatamente después de que este se consagrara 

campeón de la liga Johto.

-no se que te estará pasando pikachu, pero es solo una foto...................

-Ash!!      Ash!!!!

-que haces a estas horas caminando por la calle?

El entrenador se gira a ver a quien lo llamaba, aunque solo con la voz era mas que suficiente para reconocerla.

-Que haces tu aquí Misty?

-lo mismo te preguntaría a ti Ashtom Ketchum, en tono serio pero no disgustada

-pues yo vine aquí por que no podía dormir, es que estoy muy nervioso por mi duelo de mañana,

y tu que haces aquí?

-pues yo mmmmm te fui a buscar a tu cuarto a ver como estabas y no te encontré salía a buscarte 

a la recepción y te vi salir del hotel

-pero no puede ser, cuando pikachu y yo salimos del hotel no había nadie despierto

-salimos como a las 11:25, verdad pikachu?

- y ahora son las 11:56, señalando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del lugar donde se encontraba.

-pika, afirmando con la cabeza y saliendo de atrás de la pierna de Ash

-que raro, juro a ver te visto salir del hotel hace como 3 minutos, solo que.............

-solo que?

-pues no llevabas gorra

-yo siempre llevo mi gorra conmigo, señalándole su gorra que cargaba encima de su cabeza

-que extraño

-olvídalo talvez estés un poco cansada

- "no muy convencida" –talvez 

-creo que ya es hora de regresar Ash

-yo antes quería ir a dar un paseo por el parque

-no crees que ya es demasiado tarde?, tu y Pikachu deben de descansar para el duelo de mañana

-talvez tengas razón

-entonces vamonos

-esta bien

-otra cosa Ash, por que Pikachu se esconde detrás de ti?

-no se que le paso cuando vio esa foto de ahí, señalando el interior de la vitrina

Cuando ambos se dirigían a ver el interior de la vitrina, de repente las luces que alumbraban aunque pobremente esa parte de la calle se apagaron, al igual que las del almacén, dejando todo a su alrededor totalmente oscuro.

-asustada- que paso?, al mismo tiempo que decía esto se aprestaba a coger el brazo de Ash.

-no lo se, talvez se quemaron los focos

-ligeramente alterada- TODOS LOS FOCOS DE UNA MISMA CALLE Y HASTA LOS DEL ALMACEN AL MISMO TIEMPO??!!!!

-y por que me preguntas a mi?, yo no lo se todo

- y que vamos a hacer Ash?

-Regresar al hotel supongo

-pero así no podemos, trajiste contigo alguno de tus pokemon de fuego que nos pueda iluminar el camino?

-no, los deje en mi cuarto, solo traigo a Pikachu

-Pikachu nos podría iluminar el camino

-tienes razón Misty, -intentando darle instrucciones a su pokemon en la oscuridad- nos ayudas Pikachu?

.........................................................

(silencio total por un par de segundos) 

-(preocupado) Pikachu?, me oíste?

(silencio nuevamente)

-Donde estas Pikachu?

-Que se pudo haber hecho Ash?

-no lo se estaba detrás de mi hace un rato, tenemos que buscarlo

-pero si no miramos nada, ni siquiera te puedo ver a ti?

-Pikachu donde te metiste? 

Pikaa!!

Luego de que escucharon esto un pequeño destello de luz empieza a crearse, aparecen dos pequeñas esferas de luz dentro de la espesa capa de oscuridad, son las mejillas de Pikachu que empiezan a emitir cantidades pequeñas de electricidad, pero lo suficiente para iluminarlo a el y pobremente a Ash y Misty, pero..........

Ash: pero que te pasa Pikachu? 

El roedor eléctrico se encontraba en posición de batalla, con la vista clavada en algún punto cercano a uno de los faroles ahora apagados de la calle, pareciera que esperaba alguna reacción..........

Ash: que te pasa Pikachu?

El entrenador repite la acción de cuestionarle a su pokemon la razón de su reacción, este no responde, en lugar de eso empieza a emitir una luz mas poderosa y que logra iluminar ese perímetro.

Ash: por que estas así Pikachu?

Misty: -nerviosa- oye mira ahí Ash, señalándole el viejo poste de luz eléctrico del que se encontraban muy cerca.

El entrenador levanta la vista hacia el poste, recostado sobre este logra apreciar la silueta de un joven, este esta recostado de tal modo que su cara da hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Ash: -hablándole al muchacho- Que haces aquí?

Este al oír la voz que le llamaba solo se gira hacia Ash y sin levantar el rostro, suelta una disimulada carcajada, después de esto da un paso hacia delante todavía sin levantar el rostro, al ver esa acción el pokemon eléctrico esta dispuesto en cualquier momento a atacar, después de unos dos pasos el sujeto se detiene, y después de unos segundos el alumbrado eléctrico de la calle y del almacén empiezan a encenderse y apagarse de una manera desenfrenada, estaban muy intermitentes las luces, Ash, Misty y Pikachu miran con asombro el espectáculo, después de un rato, todo vuelve a quedar en la profunda oscuridad, el pokemon eléctrico nuevamente vuelve a encender sus mejillas poder tener alguna visión, ilumina la parte donde estaba el individuo y este ya no esta, pero por su agudo sentido del oído, vertiginosamente cambia de dirección y se sitúa enfrente de Ash y Misty, solo que de el lado opuesto de que el pokemon estaba.

-que pasa Pikachu?

Pikaa 

El pokemon empieza nuevamente a alumbra con mayor potencia sus mejillas, y nuevamente esta la silueta de ese joven en el otro farol de luz, exactamente en la misma posición en que este estaba anteriormente.

-Pero como llegaste hasta ahí?

....................(sin responder)..................................

-ya vasta no soportare que te burles de nosotros y de que no respondas, Pikachu utiliza tu Rayo

El pokemon estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque cuando de nuevo todo el alumbrado empieza a reaccionar de manera extraña, encendiéndose y apagándose repentinamente, luego de unos instantes el movimiento de luz finalizo, se quedo todo oscuro, y en menos de unos cuantos segundos empezó a funcionar correctamente, Ash, Misty y Pikachu miraban con asombro tales cambios tan repentinos, luego dirigen su vista hacia donde esta el y ....................

Ya no estaba, en el lugar en el que el estaba solo había tirado un pequeño pedazo de papel algo rasgado.

Misty: eso si que fue muy extraño

Ash: ya lo creo

Misty: quien era el?

Ash: no lo se

Pika 

Ash: que pasa Pikachu?

El pokemon se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba tirado ese pedazo de papel, señalándole con una pata a su entrenador el lugar.

Misty: mira dejo algo tirado

Ash: vamos a ver que es

Rápidamente ambos se acercan al lugar, Ash coge el papel, y lo empieza a ver con detalle.

Ash: mira Misty el también ha de estar participando en la conferencia plateada

Misty: por que lo dices?

Ash: mira, señalándole la parte de arriba del papel que tenia las palabras inscritas _Competidor Oficial_

Ash: es igual al carné que me dieron cuando me inscribí yo

Misty: entonces este debe de tener su información y su fotografía en la parte de adelante

Ash: tienes razón

Rápidamente el entrenador le da la vuelta al pedazo de papel, y se topa con una pequeña sorpresa..............

Misty: -nerviosa- Ash, este sujeto se parece mucho a ti!!!!!!!!!

En la foto se ve un entrenador parecido en el rostro a Ash, un poco mas Blanco de tez y con una pequeña cicatriz, y junto a este esta un pequeño y gracioso Pikachu.

CONTINUARA....................


	3. Video

Ash: Es verdad!!!!, ese sujeto se parece mucho a mi

Misty: esto si me asusta

Ash: Pero no se puede ver su información, el papel en esta parte esta en muy malas condiciones 

Misty: tienes razón

Ash: que mala suerte

Misty: y si ese carne no es de el?

Ash: tienes razón  

Ash: que mal, ahora no sabremos de quien se trata

Misty: todo a su tiempo Ash, ya veras que tarde o temprano sabremos de quien se trata

Ash: talvez.............

Así empiezan a dar su recorrido de vuelta al hotel

Misty: que piensas hacer mañana Ash?

(Silencio)

Misty: Ash me oyez?

Ash: disculpa es que estaba pensando, y es que recuerdo haber visto al chico de esa foto en algún lugar.

Misty: en donde?

Ash: déjame pensar......................

Pikaa

El pokemon hala el pantalón de su entrenador señalándole la parte de atrás de su camino, de donde provenían.

Ash: ya record

Misty: en donde la viste?

Ash: sígueme

Rápidamente Ash, Misty y Pikachu regresan por el mismo camino donde habían venido y al mismo punto de esas extrañas situaciones.

Llegan nuevamente a el almacén y Ash se detiene de golpe algo extrañado.

Ash: que raro?, -colocándose una mano detrás de su nuca- yo recuerdo que el almacén todavía antes de irnos tenia las luces prendidas

Misty: talvez ya cerraron, y por que me traes de nuevo aquí, no es muy agradable estar nuevamente aquí.

Ash: es que recordé que aquí fue donde vi la foto del chico, el es uno de los campeones de la liga Johto

Misty: En Serio!!!!!!!!!!!!, y como lo sabes?

Ash: pues este lugar se llama _Salón Plateado, _y aquí colocan las fotografías de todos los anteriores campeones de la Liga Johto, aquí la vi,...................... entonces ya se la razón por la que Pikachu estaba tan asustado.

Misty: cual?

Ash: de que ese entrenador se parecía mucho a mi

Misty: pero eso no seria algo por lo que Pikachu se asustaría

Ash: tienes razón, se lo preguntare a el

Misty: pero tendrá que ser mañana

Ash: y por que?

Misty: míralo tu mismo

El pokemon eléctrico se encontraba tendido en el suelo, roncando, y teniendo un profundo sueño.

Ash: lo mejor será que me lo lleve cargado

Misty: si

Ya de regreso Ash y Misty pasan por la mas desolada calle principal que da a su hotel viran en dirección a este y se introducen, ambos toman las direcciones para sus respectivos cuartos, llegando al punto donde se tenían que dividir, se despiden.

Ash: creo que me iré a mi cuarto, pero no se si podré dormir

Misty: tranquilo, se que te va ir muy bien

Ash: pero es que es mi primera final, estoy demasiado nervioso

Misty: tranquilo Ash, yo confió plenamente en ti –esto dicho de una manera muy dulce-

Ash: Gracias Misty, significa mucho para mi

Misty: estaré orgullosa ganes o pierdas

Ash: ya veras que lo estarás pero por que seré el campeón

Misty: es mi mas sincero deseo

Misty: noches Ash

Era una escena no muy típica, ambos diciéndose palabras de apoyo y de una forma muy tierna, una escena conmemorable, y llegando al punto máximo de esta ambos se empiezan a acercar lentamente sus rostros están casi juntos cuando.............

Pikachu que Ash lleva en sus brazos da un enorme bostezo que irradia su cansancio, y luego se vuelve a dormir, al instante separa a los dos jóvenes.

Misty: -sonrojada- creo que Pikachu tiene mucho sueño, será mejor que lo lleves a tu cuarto

Ash: -sonrojado- si

Misty: Buenas Noches Ash

Ash: Buenas Noches Misty

................................................................................

EL sol empieza a filtrar sus portentosos rayos a través de las pequeñas hendiduras de la ventana, iluminando el cuarto del entrenador, toca el reloj despertador con forma de Dodrio, este produce un sonido muy desagradable para seguir durmiendo, el entrenador se levanta al oír tal ruido y se levanta a detenerlo, se dirige al sanitario y ahí se da un buen baño, sale de este ya listo y preparado para su gran día, sale de ahí y se dirige a buscar a su Pikachu, este todavía con el cansancio del día de ayer sigue profundamente dormido, el entrenador decide que lo mejor será que descanse y antes de salir del cuarto le coloca al pokemon una manta encima y tomando sus pokeball sale de su cuarto en dirección al centro.

Saliendo del cuarto se dirige hacia la recepción del centro pokemon, por que según el, no se puede iniciar el día sin una buena alimentación, ya ahí se encuentra con su compañero de viajes que se encontraba intentando conquistar a alguna camarera que atendía esa pequeña cafetería que tenia el hotel, con resultados previstos, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ash, Brock se acerca a saludarlo.

Brock: como te sientes en el gran día?

Ash: pues un poco nervioso

Brock: es normal, es tu primera final, solo tienes que confiar en tus pokemon y te ira muy bien.

Ash: hablando de pokemon tengo que ir a dejar a los míos al centro

Brock: pero no quieres comer primero?

Ash: es una propuesta muy difícil de desechar y con mucho gusto la acepto

Ya ahí los dos se dedican a ingerir sus alimentos, terminando estos se empiezan a encaminar hacia la salida del hotel.

Brock: pues vamos a curar a tus pokemon

Ash: deben de estar en perfectas condiciones 

Brock: a propósito, Por que Pikachu no esta contigo?

Ash: es que estaba muy cansado, entonces decidí mejor que siguiera durmiendo

Brock: ya decidiste cual será tu equipo?

Ash: ahora que lo dices no me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso

Brock: debes empezar a apurarte, recuerda que tu duelo es a las 6:00PM

Ash: tienes razón, dejare a mis pokemon en el centro e iré por ellos a las once

Llegando a la salida del hotel estos ven como algunos oficiales de policía están dentro de este y tienen un sector con una bandita amarilla que no deja que alguien que no sea policía se acerque a ese lugar, los curiosos muchachos se aprestan a investigar que pasa.

Ash: -preguntándole a un oficial- Que paso aquí?

Oficial: Sucedió algo extraño el día de ayer aqu

Brock: pero que paso?

Oficial. Pues lo que paso es que alguien se infiltro ayer al hotel

Ash: y como sabe eso, se supone que este hotel es muy seguro y tiene muchos guardias?

Oficial: si, pero encontramos esto escrito en la pared de ese pasadizo

El oficial abre paso y deja ver la parte final de ese pasadizo, tenia escrito de una manera como que hubiera sido removido la parte de debajo de la pared, incluso el forro que tenia esta fue quemado por así decirlo.

Ash se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que veía, el sabia muy bien que donde estaban esas letras era exactamente el mismo lugar donde el había estado la noche anterior, su angustia y su preocupación se le dejaba ver en el rostro que le había cambiado a un color pálido, casi blanco, Brock al instante se percato del cambio de su compañero y le pregunta.

Brock: pero que tienes Ash?, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma

Ash no podía decir que el había estado ahí el día de ayer en el preciso momento de aquel incidente, sabia que aparte de traer preocupaciones a sus amigos y a si mismo, la policía lo podría investigar y no podría dejarlo competir correctamente en el duelo. 

Brock: Ash, me oíste?

Ash: ah, si lo siento, que decías?

Brock: que tienes Ash? 

Ash: nada

Rápidamente una oficial Jenny llama con suma urgencia al oficial con que Ash se encontraba hablando.

Jenny: rápido, venga hemos descubierto algo que es muy extraño

Oficial: -siguiéndola- que es?

Jenny: algo en el video de seguridad

Ash se percato de lo dicho por la oficial Jenny, y sabiendo de lo que podría pasar se va detrás de ellos, seguido de Brock.-

Ya llegando al lugar donde esta instalada la TV, el oficial rápidamente se acerca a ver lo que es tan misterioso.

Jenny: regresen la cinta

Jenny: ahí esta bien, ahora dale PLAY

Empieza el video a reproducir, en este se mira todo en completa soledad y sin algún ruido, luego se puede aprovechar una como mancha luminosa que se aproxima al final del pasadizo, tenia una como forma humana, pero no era consistente, después en el video se puede apreciar a un Pikachu acercándose al final del pasadizo, se para al final de este, y gira a ver a un muchacho que sale a encontrarlo, ambos se encuentran, y se alejan de ahí, después la cámara capta algo muy extraño, en la filiación se mira como un haz luminoso se ilumina en la misma pared en la que esta escritas aquellas palabras, después que desaparezca el brillo y ya con los otros dos personajes fuera del campo de visión de la cámara, se ve una figura creándose en esa parte, y desaparece. 

Oficial: vaya eso si que es extraño

Jenny: pero si todavía no le hemos enseñado la parte realmente misteriosa

Todos ahí presentes QUE!!!!!!!

Jenny: mejor miren esto, esto fue tomado por la cámara de vigilancia que capta la salida del hotel

El video empieza a correr, en este se ve como un muchacho y un Pikachu van saliendo del hotel, después de que estos salen, el video se queda un rato sin filmar absolutamente nada, Jenny adelanta un poco el video, ya en esta parte se ve que no hay nada, después de eso se ve un muchacho que aparece representado de color morado, este va saliendo del hotel también, y antes de salir gira a la cámara de seguridad, y con una maléfica expresión en su rostro, sonríe a la cámara, levanta su brazo derecho, y con su denominado dedo "Gordo", lo coloca en forma horizontal, después lo baja rápidamente, y la grabación extrañamente termina.

Todos miraban con asombro y escépticos lo que acababan de ver.

Ash: -susurrando- Es el...................

CONTINUARA...............................


	4. ¿Detras de Pikachu?

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos por el retraso, esta semana fue durísima para mi, donde vivo la semana santa se vive de una manera talvez única en el mundo (Los chapines me entienden como es el ambiente en la Antigua para la semana santa), les anuncio que publique dos capítulos, de dos de mis fics:

Capitulo 7 de Two Worlds

Capitulo 4 de Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste mi historia hasta donde va, recuerden dejen reviews.

  
Ash se queda perplejo ante lo que vio, y sin comentar nada sale corriendo del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, que tampoco salían del asombro.

Brock: pero que te pasa Ash??

El entrenador sale corriendo sin rumbo alguno, se olvida de ir a dejar sus pokeballs al centro pokemon y rápidamente se dirige al cuarto de Misty, llegando a este toca repetidamente y de manera violenta, la desesperación se estaba poseyendo de Ash, con sus golpes cada vez mas repetidos y continuos, hasta que una voz desde adentro sofoco todos esos golpes.

Misty: Quien es??

Ash: -desesperado- Misty, rápido abre por favor, es urgente

Misty: Que es tan urgente??

Ash: ABRE YA DE UNA VEZ

Misty: ok, pero no te enojes

Ni bien la puerta se empezaba a abrir el entrenador ya estaba adentro del cuarto de Misty.

Misty: Que es tan urgente???

Ash: -estabilizándose y tratando de hablar correctamente, debido al cansancio de la corrida- Misty, paso algo 

Misty: que??

Ash: te acuerdas a quien vimos ayer en la noche??

Misty: si, para que me lo recuerdas, me da escalofríos

Ash: bueno, ese que vimos anoche, fue captado en el video de seguridad del hotel

Misty: o sea que es un delincuente??

Ash: ojala lo fuera

Misty: -nerviosa- Que quieres decir con eso??

Ash: que este mas parecía un fantasma o un espectro o algo por el estilo

Misty: -nerviosa- tu solo me quieres asustar, es una broma, verdad??

Ash: Tengo cara de que esto es una Broma???, esto es serio

Misty: que era lo que se veía en el video??

Ash: pues pareciera que las veces que ha aparecido y lo hemos visto siempre ha estado presente alguien

Misty: quien??

Ash: -preocupado y saliendo corriendo del cuarto de Misty con dirección a su propio cuarto- _Pikachu _

Misty: -siguiéndolo- Crees que este tras Pikachu??

Ash: es lo que temo

El muchacho seguido de la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, se dirigen a toda velocidad al cuarto de Ash, este entra al cuarto, con un claro semblante de desesperación.

Ash: Pikachu??

Entra golpeando fuertemente la puerta, y solo un estruendo se escucha desde adentro, el fuerte impacto hizo que papeles y ropas livianas salieran volando cuando Ash abrió la puerta.

Ash se para enfrente de la puerta divisado a su pokemon, y lo encuentra todavía dormido, este corre a abrazarlo y acogerlo entre sus brazos.

Ash: -cargando a Pikachu de tal forma de que la cara de Pikachu da para el lado contrario a la de Ash- Pikachu, que bueno que estas bien

Misty: -entrando al cuarto- lo encontraste Ash??

Ash: si

Misty: esta bien??

Ash: si, míralo

Ash rápidamente gira a Pikachu viendo hacia el, cuando lo voltea se encuentra que "su Pikachu", lo esta viendo fijamente con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro, sus ojos no eran los tradicionales, estos eran de un color brillante y penetrante como el fuego, el entrenador se asusta profundamente al ver eso, y rápidamente lanza a Pikachu al otro lado de la habitación, para asombro de Misty.

Misty: pero que te pasa, por que lanzas así a tu Pikachu??

Ash: -confundido y con una gran angustia en el rostro, aparte temeroso que hasta las manos le temblaban- ese no es mi Pikachu

Misty: pero que dices, ese es tu Pikachu, este es tu cuarto

Ash: -todavía perplejo- pero no lo es

Misty: y por que lo dices??

Ash: mi Pikachu no me miraría así como me vio este  

Se puede ver como se empiezan a mover todas las piezas de ropa que están del lado en el que Ash lanzo a Pikachu, de ahí sale un totalmente confundido Pikachu, que mira con ojos de entre confusión, tristeza y enojo a su entrenador, este todavía con la cabeza baja, tantas cosas por su mente, tantos problemas, tantas angustias todas en un solo día, en su gran día, era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Misty: Que te pasa Ash??, no te puedes comportar así, principalmente en el Gran Día

Lentamente el entrenador perplejo por todo lo sucedido levanta la vista hacia donde se encontraba su Pikachu esperando una respuesta de su entrenador, una justificable, Ash mira a Pikachu ahí parado, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima empieza a correr a lo largo de sus mejillas e inclinándose.............

Ash: -con tono triste y melancólico- ven aquí Pikachu, lo siento

El pokemon parecía que esperaba esa respuesta, y rápidamente se dirige hacia donde esta su entrenador.

Al llegar con su entrenador este le brinda un abrazo y lo levanta, y le susurra al oído a su pokemon.

Ash: lo siento en verdad Pikachu, lo que pasa es que fue "el"...................

Esto visto ante los ojos atónitos de Misty.

Misty: pero que paso aquí??

Ash: -medio en serio, medio en broma- me estoy volviendo loco, eso es lo que pasa

Misty: no digas estupideces

Misty: por que reaccionaste así??

Ash: aquí hay algo que me hizo reaccionar as

Ash: -dirigiéndose a Pikachu- no te voy a volver a dejar solo, lo prometo

Pika

Misty: y por que dices que "el", esta detrás de Pikachu? 

Ash: es muy fácil, el ha estado en todos los lugares donde ha estado Pikachu, además que confirme eso cuando vi el video de seguridad, en el se ve cuando "el", esta llamando a Pikachu a un callejón sin salida, y si mal no estoy también por eso lo encontramos en la calle en la noche, y además antes de que entráramos a la habitación "el", estaba aqu

Misty: -nerviosa- como lo sabes???

Ash: fácil, mira aquel lado del suelo, señalándole el lado izquierdo del suelo del cuarto de Ash 

Al girar la vista Misty se encuentra con otro pedazo de papel, que se logra leer desde la posición de Misty. _MMK_

Misty: y eso que??

Ash: no se por que pero esas son las palabras que "el" escribió en la pared del hotel

Ash: aparte de eso, si te das cuenta la puerta del baño esta cerrada

Misty: y que con eso???

Ash: que cuando yo me bañe yo la deje abierta y nadie puede entrar a esta puerta para iniciar, solo yo tengo la tarjeta, por ende nadie puede salir excepto por la ventana

Ash: no creo que nadie haya querido entrar o salir por la ventana

Misty: -nerviosa- crees que todavía este adentro???

Ash: tendremos que averiguar

Lentamente Ash, Misty y Pikachu se acercan con cautela hacia el baño, la angustia de parte de los tres es evidente a medida que se acercan, sus corazones laten a un mismo intervalo, aparte el silencio, el silencio asesino, no es necesario que sea de noche para que el silencio sea devastador, se puede oír como los tres tragan saliva, una inmensa angustia...............

Lentamente Ash empieza a girar el picaporte de la puerta del baño, la tensión crece...........

Hasta que logra vencer el miedo y la gira por completo....................................

Abre la puerta y .............................................

Nada................

Nada, no hay nada ..............................................

Un gran suspiro de parte de los tres.

Misty: que suerte

Ash: pero miren ahí hay algo

Ash rápidamente se introduce en el baño y recoge algo que estaba a la par de la bañera, esta era una gorra como la que el tenia de entrenador oficial, solo que estaba muy maltratada y vieja, gran cantidad de polvo la cubría.

Ash: que hace esto aquí??

Misty: no lo se

Ash: será mejor que lo ponga en otro lado, y así Ash lo deja encima de su mesa de noche.

Misty: vaya que susto

Ash: dímelo a mi

Ash: pero lo que importa es que estas bien Pikachu, cargándolo en sus brazos

Ash: oye Misty y el pedazo de papel que recogiste lo tienes ahí??

Misty: si

Ash: y el que recogiste ayer??

Misty: también

Ash: podrías dármelos por favor, bajando a Pikachu de sus Brazos

Misty: aquí están Ash

Ash empieza a jugar, o a unir las dos partes del papel de tal manera que encajen, hasta que lo logra.

Ash: mira esto Misty, es la parte del papel que nos hacia falta

Misty: entonces eso confirma que "el", estaba aqu

Ash: vamonos de aquí, y vamos a preguntar a algún puesto de información, sobre si "el", esta compitiendo así sabremos su nombre, y me las pagara todas juntas

Misty: perfecto

Y así los dos entrenadores y Pikachu se alejan de su cuarto y se dirigen al centro de información mas cercano que esta al lado de la cafetería, Ash queriendo evitar las preguntas de la policía van hacia el puesto, pero desde otro camino, tardan mas pero no son vistos, ya en el centro hay una enfermara Joy atendiéndolo.

Ash: Buenos Días

Misty: Buenos Días

Joy: Buenos Días, en que te puedo ayudar??

Ash: Este aquí podemos saber si alguien esta compitiendo en la liga solo con el código del carné?

Joy: correcto

Misty: esta un poco roto, pero sirve

Joy: a ver déjame ver  

Mientras Joy teclea el código a la computadora, Ash y Misty esperan impacientes la respuesta, por fin se las va a pagar "el".

Joy: bueno chicos ya termine 

Ash y Misty: y bien, quien es??

Joy: el no esta participando en esta liga

Ash: pero que????, si ese es el carné de entrenador oficial

Joy: si tienes razón, pero es de hace 20 años

Ash y Misty: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joy: si, fue de la liga de hace 20 años

Ash: al menos podemos saber el nombre del entrenador???

Joy: con gusto, pero esa información la tiene la central, vengan dentro de dos horas y les tendré respuesta

Ash y Misty: gracias

Joy algo mas??

Ash: no gracias, nos vemos

Joy: adiós y suerte en el duelo

Ash: gracias

Misty: adiós Joy 

Ash: puedes creer esto Misty??

Misty: no salgo del asombro

Ash: que significara

Misty: habrá que esperar para saberlo

Ash: si

En ese momento el papel que cargaba Ash en la mano, espontáneamente empezó a prender fuego, al igual que la otra parte que la tenia Misty, ambos entrenadores asustados lanzaron los dos pedazos de papel al suelo, donde terminador de quemarse.

Ash: -triste, mientras se inclina a revolver las cenizas- no puede ser

Misty: algo muy extraño esta pasando aqu

Ash: ahora nunca sabremos quien esta detrás de Pikachu.............................

CONTINUARA...........................


	5. Todo esta listo

EL MISTERIO DE LA MANSI"N Ketchum

Todo esta Listo

Capitulo 5

Antes de todo quiero disculparme por la tardanza de mi trabajo, cada vez me queda menos tiempo para dedicarle, pero me alegra de que a pesar de que no actualizaba algunas personas si se interesan por mi fic, eso fue la base que me impulso a terminar este capitulo, aunque un poco corto, pero en fin, el otro lo tendré mas pronto por que ya tengo las ideas en la mente, ante todo gracias por leer este fic, y les aseguro que a medida que avance se pondrá mas misterioso, disfrútenlo, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Estar en las condiciones adecuadas para realizar alguna acción devela buenos resultados del mismo, no importando en que sea ni que tan importante sea, lo mas importante es tener confianza, hay que empezar por apreciarse a uno mismo para que el resto de la gente lo logre apreciar también, no solo por lo bueno que pueda ser en algo, sino valorarlo realmente como persona..................................

Misty: que haces Ash?, por que tan solitario en tu cuarto, mira que hora es, ya se acerca la hora de que tengas que ir a presentar la nomina de pokemon que presentaras para tu duelo, ya solo faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empieza, y ................

Misty: Ash, me estas oyendo?

Ash: claro Misty, siempre lo hago, (con la vista baja decaída, tono triste y melancólico de voz, y con un claro semblante de inactividad)

Misty: iras ya a dejar tu nomina de pokemon?

Ash: si Misty, solo dame un rato a solas a mi y a Pikachu

Misty: esta bien, y sale del cuarto

Afuera del cuarto, se encontraba Brock muy preocupado que ve de manera sorprendida como sale Misty del cuarto de Ash.

Brock: que paso, que te dijo, y por que saliste tan rápido?

Misty: Ash no se encuentra nada bien, si sigue con ese animo no creo que tenga posibilidades de ganar el torneo, tenemos que hacer algo

Brock: pero que?, para iniciar, por que esta así Ash? Cuando yo lo deje no estaba así, parecía mucho mas optimista además de que esa es una de las cualidades mas importantes de Ash, el no darse por vencido nunca, dime por que esta as

Misty: este, mm por que, mmm, tuvo que ....................

Brock: por que te cuesta tanto decirlo?

Misty: no es que me cueste, si no que...............

_Podrías venir por favor Misty?_

Una voz entristecida que contagia el resto del ambiente del lugar responde dentro del cuarto de Ash.

Misty: que quieres Ash?

Ven por favor 

Misty se interna dentro del cuarto de Ash, abre sigilosamente la puerta, y la empuja con mucha sutilidad y lentitud, ya abierta esta coloca su vista en algún punto donde se encuentre su compañero de viajes, después de una breve y corta observación, y revisa todo el interior del cuarto, sin encontrar su objetivo.

Misty: Ash donde estas?

Ando por aquí 

La joven entrenadora se dirige hacia donde sus oídos mandan, y lentamente se acerca a la parte final de la cama, se acerca con mucho cuidado, y mira al lado de esta, ahí se encuentra Ash, con las manos rodeando sus rodillas, y con su espalda recostada al costado de la cama, con un desvanecido Pikachu a su lado, y con la vista clavada en el fondo del paisaje al cual daba la ventana de su cuarto, se miraba el atardecer el atardecer de uno de los días mas trágicos para el entrenador, Misty se le acerca lentamente para verle el rostro, este lo carga con una mezcla de sentimientos, no se alcanza a definir exactamente que es lo que tiene, se nota la cara pálida, triste, irritada, y con miedo, mucho miedo, se acerca un poco mas para verle detenidamente la mirada, esta se encuentra perdida en algún punto que va mas allá del firmamento, sus ojos brillosos y cristalinos...................................

Misty: pero que es lo que te pasa Ash?

Ash: ni yo mismo lo se, pero se que poco a poco se tiene que estar dando mis respuestas

Misty: ya se acerca la hora de tu pelea

Ash: si ya lo se

Misty: quieres que te acompañe???

Ash: gracias Misty pero lo mejor será que vaya solo

Misty: entonces te esperamos con Brock en el estadio

Ash: esta bien

Lentamente Misty se retira del lugar que mas que un cuarto parecía un santuario, un helado viento le invade a la salida del cuarto, un inmenso escalofrió invade el delicado cuerpo de la chica, esta se detiene como a querer sacar de su pequeña mochila de viajes su abrigo para cubrirla, se agacha antes de la salida del cuarto de Ash, se esta girando a abrir su mochila, cuando algo la estremece...............................

Un cálido aliento resoplaba sobre su delicado cuello, Misty se queda de una pieza, no sabe como reaccionar, si gritar o salir corriendo, lo primero no era gran idea a causa del estado pecaminoso en el que se encontraba su compañero de viajes, así que mejor decidió, relajarse y quedarse en su lugar, esperando que algo pasara, lo cual pasó.....................................

Lentamente puede sentir como el aliento se iba corriendo de lugar hasta llegar a la parte superior cerca de su oído derecho, ella sin realizar ningún solo movimiento nada mas que el de respirar, espera a ver lo que sucede, la espera tiene recompensas........................

_Misty no lo dejes así........................._

_Cuidado......................................._

Un susurro el cual paralizo todo movimiento de la joven de ciudad celeste, decidida a saber y conocer al autor de esos susurros, con un movimiento vertiginoso se giro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la parte del cuarto exactamente igual, sin cambios, sin nada, sin movimientos, sin EL, un cuarto totalmente vació, desolado, nada acogedor, se levanta del lugar, sin siquiera ya colocarse su abrigo, y se dirige hacia la salida del cuarto, cuando andaba girando el picaporte................................................

Por favor Misty no le digas nada de lo que ha pasado a Brock 

Misty: (sin voltear a ver) por que lo dices Ash?

Por que no quiero que el se vea envuelto en estos problemas 

Misty: esta bien, te entiendo, no le diré absolutamente nada

Muchas Gracias Misty, por eso te aprecio tanto 

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Misty gira el picaporte abre la puerta y sale del cuarto de Ash.

Brock quien esperaba ansioso que saliera Misty, la ve salir y sale a interrogarla..................................

Brock: que paso haya dentro?

Misty: nada

Brock: que quería Ash?

Misty: te bastara saber que el esta listo

Brock: es lo mejor que haya podido oír

Brock: vamonos para apartar espacio en el estadio ya solo faltan 30 minutos

Misty: esta bien, vamonos

Llego la hora de la verdad, ya no importa lo que pase ya nada puede evitar de que salgamos a dar la mejor de las batallas de nuestras vidas, vamos Pikachu, a poner a pueblo paleta en lo mas alto, Pikachu lo que mas me importa de todo es que no te pase absolutamente nada, no importando el resultado de la batalla.

Ash: vamonos, todavía tenemos que ir a elegir a nuestro compañeros

Pikachu sigue a su maestro el cual no se veía muy bien, parecía bastante afectado, parecía que estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para las paranormales, Pikachu se dio cuenta de todo esto, y en lugar de caminar a la par de el tranquilamente, se dedico mas bien como a custodiarlo como un guardaespaldas, ambos salen del cuarto y se dirigen al salón de inscripción de pokemon, con un paso parsimonioso, pareciera que no les urgiera nada, no le importaba hacer esperar a mas de 50 mil almas en un estadio abarrotado y transmitido en televisión abierta, en vivo, no importándole o importándole muy poco, se acerca al salón de inscripción, ya no hay nada de gente en el hotel en el que estaba, todos habían ido a apartar lugares cercanos en el estadio, solo se encontraba el señor que inscribía a los pokemon.

Ash llega al fin al mostrador, y se dedica a enlistar a su "arsenal"

Ash: disculpe señor, quisiera inscribir a mis pokemon

Señor. Pero que????????????, no puedo creer que vengas a estas horas a realizar esto, tu rival lo hizo antes de almorzar, como puedes ser tan irresponsable en algo tan importante, es mas podrías recibir hasta una sanción disciplinaria departe de la liga pokemon.

De pronto el Ash de siempre cambia de manera brutal a un ser muy frió, al cual no le importa nada, su manera de expresarse no es la misma, su aspecto, incluso baja la vista, simple y sencillamente no era Ash...........................

Ash: yo no le vine a pedir consejos o si?????????????????, yo solo le pedí que me inscribiera, y asunto terminado

Señor: no tengo que soportar tus caprichos

Ash: ah no, tiene que y encima de eso apurarse por que faltan 15 minutos para la batalla y si no le importa quisiera estar ahí, así que mejor seria mejor que se apresurara no cree??????????

Señor: esta bien, tus pokemon, dímelos

Ash: no hay problema, yo mismo enliste a mis pokemon con el código asignado por la liga pokemon para ellos en la competencia, tenga –entregándole un pedazo de papel envuelto- están por su código así que le será mas facil inscribirlos.

El señor adquiere el papel entre sus manos y lentamente lo desenvuelve, no encontrándose con lo que Ash había dicho si no solo con unos extraños símbolos que formaban estas letras:

MK 

Cuando el señor levanta la vista para preguntarle a Ash el por que de eso, este ya no estaba, se había ido junto a su amarillento amigo, el señor le da la vuelta al papel para encontrarle significado alguno y nada, atrás solo encuentra las palabras:

Todo esta listo 

Al terminar de leer estas palabras, el papel se rasga y cae al suelo, cuando el señor se iba a agachar a agarrarlo, su computadora emite un extraño sonido, rápidamente el se levanta y se aproxima a ver que paso, cuando mira el monitor logra ver que el equipo de Ash ya esta ingresado correctamente e incluso ya se notifico de sus pokemon a los jueces que aguardaban con ansias esta información en el centro de computo del estadio, ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!, Ash no había podido haberlos registrados antes ya que el señor había estado desde las 7 AM en el lugar, pensando que pudo haber sido alguno de los registro de las batallas anteriores del entrenador de paleta, verifica la información, encontrándose con resultados mas sorprendentes, no solo estaba bien, si no que según la computadora esos datos habían sido ingresados a las 6:46, ERA EXACTAMENTE LA HORA QUE HABÍA RECIBIDO EL PAPEL, aterrado el señor, solo alcanzo a emitir los datos de nuevo al centro, guardar la información, cerrar la computadora y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo...................................

_Todo esta listo............................._

Continuara


	6. Que paso Ash?

EL Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum

Capitulo 6

Que paso con Ash????

Mewstor

Antes de iniciar con la sexta parte de mi fic, quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a una amiga muy especial, Misaky-Cherry, que hace unos días cumplió un año mas de vida, no encontraba que regalarle, así que se me ocurrió esto, Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que te guste este capitulo que te dedico...........

6:50 PM, un estadio lleno hasta la coronilla con miles de personas impacientes por ver la final de uno de los torneos mas importantes del año, las cámaras de televisión ya debidamente instaladas estratégicamente en cada punto del estadio para no perder ni un segundo la atención de la batalla mas interesante que esta ciudad allá podido brindar, todo esta listo, todos esperando, el campo de batalla esta en perfectas condiciones, el clima es el mejor de los últimos días, acompañando al ya gran escenario, nos acompaña un hermoso atardecer de colores rojizos que se esconde para dar paso a la gran final,

las voces de miles de personas se conjugan en un clamor por dar paso a este espectáculo, todo se encuentra listo.....................

Desde el graderíos se encuentra Brock y una muy nerviosa Misty, el semblante en el rostro lo decía todo, se moría de los nervios.........................

Brock: relájate Misty, la batalla esta por comenzar, disfruta ver pelear a Ash en la pelea mas importante de su vida

Misty: si tienes razón, -hablando en voz baja, girando la cabeza al lado opuesto al de Brock, y como hablándose a si misma- _Si es que viene................................._

Se acaban de encender los reflectores del coloso de la liga Johto, y el resto de luces del estadio, el marcador electrónico se enciende en el mostrando a los dos retadores, sus fotografías, debajo de ellas aparecen 6 cuadros de color negro, uno por cada pokemon a utilizar.

Por medio de el altavoz del estadio se solicita la salida de los árbitros al cotejo, las transmisiones en vivo a todo el mundo empiezan..........................

6:55 PM

Nuevamente por medio de los altavoces, se solicita la presencia de los retadores al cuarto de chequeo, el ultimo paso antes de la gran batalla, ahí se verificaran de que todos los pokemon se encuentren en perfectas condiciones y dentro de las reglas que impone la asociación coordinadora de la liga Johto................

6:59 PM

Se solicita ahora la salida oficial de los competidores al campo de batalla, primero anunciando al contrincante de Ash, luego a este.........................

Aparece el primer mencionado, listo para la batalla, es presentado por medio de los altavoces y descrito la forma en que llego a esta batalla, aparte de la inmensa ovación recibida por el estadio.........................

Al final de todo lo anterior, se coloca en el lado asignado por los jueces para el inicio de batalla....................................

Inmediatamente después nombran al segundo contendiente...............................

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

De esta manera era recibido el joven de paleta al escenario, eran coros de personas que entonaban su nombre, como dándole su apoyo incondicional, cabe decir que Ash partía favorito en este duelo por la forma extraordinaria que lidio los otros, con victorias espectaculares, sobre oponentes realmente poderosos, cabe decir que derroto a Prima en la segunda Ronda y aplasto a Lance en la 4, realmente sorprendente...........................

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

Cada vez era mas grandes y fuertes los clamores para hacia el joven, había logrado lo que siempre había buscado: "Ser respetado como entrenador"

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

El estadio se ensordecía con el nivel de euforia alcanzado, todo se encaminaba hacia algo espectacular.......................

Y vaya que lo fue

Se logra oír por los altavoces nuevamente la salida de el entrenador de paleta, los coordinadores creyendo que este no había podido oír el primer aviso, le llaman para presentarse a la arena de nuevo................................

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! !Ash!

Se siguen acrecentadnos los llamados del publico para con el entrenador...............................

Y este sigue sin aparecer..............................................

Lentamente los llamados del publico fueron decayendo, y convirtiéndose en murmullos, susurros e intrigas, y el entrenador seguía sin aparecer..........................................

7:28 PM

Ni señas........................................................

Nadie sabia absolutamente nada de el, fuera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.........................................

Desde las gradas Misty no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de tanto esfuerzo que le había costado a Ash llegar a la final y ganarse el apoyo, el aprecio y el respeto de tanta gente, en un estadio lleno a reventar que invocan su nombre, y no aparece........................

Pareciera que a perdido el juicio...........................................

7:40 PM

Los coordinadores, los patrocinadores, las cadenas de televisión, enviados de la prensa y todo el estadio estaba conmocionado y enfurecidos...............................

Mientras tanto el retador en un semblante de tranquilidad ENORME, seguía esperando de su lado del campo, de pie, en la misma posición que había entrado a la arena, con el rostro caído, sin siquiera voltear a ver a nadie ni a nada.......................................

Rápidamente uno de los directivos al ver la catástrofe que se dejaba venir, rápidamente toma el micrófono y se dirige al centro del campo.............................

Todos dirigen su atención hacia el....................................

Por algún motivo o circunstancia muy especial, creo que el retador no se ha podido presentar el día de hoy para su duelo, pero les suplicamos a todo el publico, reporteros y toda la gente que vino a este coloso que el duelo se postergara para dentro de 5 días, esta vez estarán los dos listos para el duelo, y nos aseguraremos de que sea así, aparte e alguna sanción al irresponsable contendiente de paleta que acaba de birlar a tanta persona, les pedimos las mas sinceras disculpas y los esperamos aquí a esta misma hora dentro de 5 días. Gracias

El publico conmocionado sale enardecido del estadio, mientras Misty y Brock se encuentra en estado de Shock, como era posible que Ash hiciera tal cosa???????????????????.........................................

Mientras el retador por fin levanta la cabeza, para mirar como finalmente apagan los reflectores del estadio y esbozando una sonrisa menciona estas palabras........................

Pero que es lo que te paso Ash????, acaso todavía tienes problemas????????, todavía tienes una segunda oportunidad, en 5 días TODO, ASOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE SE REFIERE A Ash SERÁ BORRADO DE ESTE PLANETA, finalizando con una sonrisa sarcástica, y girando de donde se encontraba se dirige a la salida del estadio...................................

Mientras que en otro punto, lo ocurrido todavía no puede ser creído por nadie.............................

En una vivienda pequeña de dos niveles, con un pequeño jardín y en un pequeño pueblo, se mantenía en la oscuridad, llorando sin parar, acababa de apagar la televisión y de ver uno de los espectáculos mas bochornosos de la historia, inconsolable lloraba la madre del actor de tan bochornoso acto a nivel mundial, no podía creer tal espectáculo, sentada en el sillón de su sala, con todas las luces apagadas de la casa y con un profundo dolor en su corazón, se pregunta de alguna manera y encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que sus ojos no daban credibilidad, con el alma partida, sin saber el porque? De eso............................................

Toc toc toc

Suena la puerta de la casa

Saliendo rápidamente de los pensamientos que la agobian, la señora se levanta, al hacer esto y dirigir su vista a la ventana se da cuenta de que esta lloviendo, ni caso le ponía, es mas ni le importaba, se acerca lentamente a la puerta, gira lentamente el picaporte, al abrir se encuentras con alguien con la cabeza baja, empapado, y misterioso.................

La madre pregunta que quien era y que sorprendente seria su respuesta........................

Lentamente la persona levanta la cabeza, y todavía escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su gorra............................

Alcanza a decir estas palabras:

¡Hola MAMA!

Continuara.................................................


	7. Repercusiones

El Misterio de la Mansion Ketchum

Capitulo 7

Repercuciones

Hola a todos, veo que estuve inactivo muchisimo tiempo, ya saben el colegio, y otras cosas por ahí, hasta ahora me habia podido sentar a escribir este capitulo, espero les agrade, por favor dejen reviews, esto se va a poner mas misterioso se los aseguro, y MEWSTOR VUELVE A LA VIDA!!!

-Pero que haces aquí????, visiblemente consternada, asustada e impresionada

-Tuve algunos problemas es todo

-Que tan grande pudo haber sido el problema para realizar lo que hiciste jovencito?????

-No te imaginas cuanto mama........ inclinando la cabeza

-Pues tienes mucho que explicar jovencito

-Pero antes por favor dejame entrar estoy muy mojado

-Esta bien

Y asi Vilma hace pasar a su retoño al interior de la casa, este con un paso extremadamente extraño ingresa a la misma, rostro para abajo, caminando encorvado, arrastrando los pies, algo pasaba.................

Llegando a la sala, Vilma se sienta esperando que su hijo imite su accion, pero para sorpresa de esta, Ash se encamina lentamente a las gradas que dan al segundo nivel de la casa, presisamente a su cuarto..................

-A donde vas????

-A mi cuarto tengo mucho que pensar

-A no, primero me explicas todo lo que paso

-Creeme que no es el momento adecuado para esto, es mas no quiero hablar de esto

-Soy tu madre meresco saber la razon de ese tu caprichito

-Si te respondo no me creeras entonces no vale la pena decirlo, mientras seguia encaminandose a su cuarto y sin siquiera voltear a ver a la autora de sus dias

-Vamos dime, no creo ser tan estupida para no comprenderlo??? O eso crees??? O te quieres burlar de mi como lo hiciste con tantas personas???, Vilma parecia que estaba ardiendo, a ese paso se le iba a picar el higado muy pronto...............

-De veras quieres saberlo?

-Que crees???

-Si tu lo dices

-Pero dimelo ya, y rapidamente levantadose de el sofa de la sala, y dirigiendose a la parte inferior de las gradas, girando y enfocando la voz hacia arriba, Ash respóndeme

-El entrenador ya casi llegando a los ultimos escalones de la escalera que conducian a su cuarto, se detiene, se gira hacia su madre que se encontraba en la planta baja y le dice: "Simple sencillamente es el"

-Quien es el???, Gary te esta molestado otra vez??? Si esto es culpa de el, te juro que le corto el cuello a el y al profesor

-No es mala idea mama, pero esta vez no tiene que ver nada el

-Entonces quien es "EL"?

-Sinceramente no se ni quien es, ni que quiere, solo se que me esta haciendo pedazos, y creo que saliendo de la liga lo he dejado atrás, aunque tuve que sacrificar el torneo, a la larga no importa

-No te entiendo nada Ash, que fue lo que paso??

-No te dije pues, te dije que no entenderias, hasta a mi me cuesta entenderlo

-Pero no me has respondido quien es "El"????

-Ya lo conoceras, ten paciencia

-Por que dices que lo conocere, no dijiste que lo habias dejado en la liga????

-Pero se que no tardara en encontrarme

-Por que lo dices???

-Por que se que lo hara................

-Y que paso con Misty y Brock???, por que no andan contigo, que "buenos amigos" tienes.....................

-Mama con ellos no te metas por que nada tuvieron que ver, es mas ni siquiera saben de que estoy aquí en mi casa

-Y por que no les avisaste??

-Por que no quiero ponerlos en peligro

-Peligro???? Que tienes amenazas para no presentarte a pelear??

-Claro que no, es mas tengo que pelear si o si, esta vez tuve una oportunidad, la proxima sera la ultima, si no te molesta quisiera ir a descansar

-Si creo que sera lo mejor, creo que se te mojo el cerebro, descansa

Y asi parecia finalizar la conversacion entre madre e hijo pero antes.............................

-Ash!!!

-El entrenador gira nuevamente haci la planta baja, para ver que se le ofrecia a su mama

-Oye donde esta Pikachu????

-Esta aquí, agachandose a coger de su mochila algo, empieza a rebuscar dentro de ella hasta que lo encuentra envuelto de mucha ropa...............

-Aquí esta mama, sacando de la mano una pokeball

-Pero que hace ahí???, si Pikachu odia las pokeball?????

-Si al igual que yo perder la oportunidad de una batalla, pero todo cambia, y en estos casos era lo unico que nos quedaba, guardando su pokeball en su mochila, sin no antes darle un beso a esta, y murmulandole : "tranquilo, pronto acabara....."

-Estas muy extraño Ash, llamare al profesor Oak

- Ash solo se gira a ver que Vilma toma el telefono e intenta llamar al profesor, marca el numero, Ash espera que Vilma haga la llamada, y mientras se dedica a ver la ventana izquierda del pasadiso que da a su cuarto, tal parece que esta lloviendo mucho peor que cuando Ash llegó, es más, ahora estan cayendo unos rayos increiblemten cerca de su vivienda, cosa que no inquieta a Ash en lo mas minimo, en uno de esos resplandores alcanza a ver que en la pared de la izquierda pero del lado contrario de la ventana se refleja todo sin necesidad de voltear a la ventana, Ash se gira a ver que paso con su mama, y esta parece que no ha podido contactar al profesor, espera un momento mas para ver que sucede con la llamada, pero parece que su mama intenta una y otra vez inutilmente u obstinadamente, no lo se, pero era insistente, Ash como si hubiera sido un toque electrico, un escalofrio o algo asi, se le abrillantan los ojos, y se dilatan sus pupilas, y desde donde se encontraba, le grita a su madre: "CUELGA EL TELEFONO YA", la madre se asusta ante la contestacion de su hijo y al instante cuelga el telefono, y se dirigia a juzgar por su rostro, a decirle de hasta que se iba a morir al entrenador de paleta, acababa de levantar un dedo de forma amenazante, y avanzado algunos pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando logra ver que algo se ilumino detrás de ella, acompañado de inmenso estruendo que hizo estallar por asi decirlo casi todas las ventanas de la casa de la familia Ketchum, y lanzando al suelo a una asustada Vilma, un destello muy brillante se ejecuto justo detrás de ella, ella sorprendida voltea a ver a su espalda desde el suelo, y logra ver como es sacudida su linea telefonica por un poderoso y potente Rayo que golpeo con toda la fuerza de mas de un millon de voltios, esa parte de la casa quedo carbonizada, Vilma no salia del asombro, talvez no tanto por el hecho de que cayera el rayo, era mas sorprendente que Ash se lo hubiera presagiado, se dirigia a voltear a su hijo, y todavia dirigiendo la vista hacia la planta alta de la casa, buscando a Ash, al cual no encuentra, con su mirada recorre el perimetro que va desde el inicio de las escaleras hasta al final de las mismas, no estaba, gira a ver la planta baja y tampoco lo encuentra, desidida que lo mejor era que pensara, no lo llamo ni lo fue a buscar, simple y sencillamente fue a coger la taza de café que habia preparado en la cocina, y se dirige a su cuarto, visiblemente preocupada y desconcertada.........................

Mientras Ash acababa de llegar a su cuarto, cierra la puerta lentamente, coloca su mochila en el suelo, y se recuesta en su cama, mira hacia el techo de su cuerto y luego a la ventana que da para el patio de atrás, ve como es bombardeada su casa por impetusos rayos, se gira a verlos mas detenidamente, se acera a la ventana, y uno cae muy cerca del patio de atrás de su casa, Ash se asusta y se lanza para atrás, decide mejor cerrar la ventana, cuando se gira hacia su cama, una luz proveniente de su mochila sale, y parece depositarse encima de la cama.....................

-Como te sientes???

-Pika!!!!

-Me alegro mucho, quieres algo de comer??

-Pika chu negando con la cabeza

-Lo mejor sera que duermas

-Chu

-Duerme en mi cama si quieres, todavia tengo cosas que hacer

-Pi?

-Si, necesito la informacion que me hace falta......................

Ash hace una mirada seria al pokemon y se agacha la gorra, el pokemon parece entender el mensaje y no realiza mas objeciones a su maestro, se retira a la parte superior de la cama; y sobre las almohadas se queda dormido, Ash esperó a que esto pasara y se dirige hacia su mochila, la recoje de donde estaba la coloca encima de una silla, saca todas sus pokeballs y las coloca todas juntas rodenado al pokemon amarillo, luego regresa a su mochila y saca un papel recortado, viejo y maltratado, se acerca a la ventana, y la abre, agarra el papelito y lo desenculve en su totalidad de tal manera que sus manos salian de la ventana y afuera lo sostenia, murmurando estas palabras: "_Espero que esto funcione por el bien de todos.........................."_

-Y ahora que haremos Brock???

-No lo se Misty

-En que estaba pensando Ash??

-No lo se........

Brock y Misty salian de una cafeteria en la cual los presidentes de la federacion pokemon les daban refrigerio a los burlados aficionados en forma de pago, y con la esperanza de que asistieran al siguiente duelo.

-Brock y donde estara Ash???

-NO LO SE!!!!!

-Tranquilo, me siento tan mal como tu............

Lentamente los dos muchachos se dirigena hacia el centro pokemon........

Entran al mismo y al girar a la derecha de este, miran que todavia siguen las investigaciones acerca de aquellas extrañas palabras escritas en la pared, y revisando una y otra vez el video sin encontrar explicacion alguna....................

Se dirigen lentamente al mostrador de Joy..............

-Joy no paso por aquí Ash??

-No, no lo hizo Misty

-No tienes informacion de el????

-Lastimosamente no, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

-Si, bueno gracias Joy

-Nos vemos Joy!!!, alejandose del mostrador

-Gracias, Igualmente, espero que lo encuentren pronto

Salen igual de desepcionados de cómo entraron al centro pokemon, y ambos se paran en la entrada de este, se voltean a ver los dos, y al unisono pronuncian:

"_Y ahora que haremos"_

Ambos saben la respuesta y sin siquiera decir nada, se giran al frente y continuan el resto del trayecto sin mencionar ni una palabra.

Caminando en total silencio se pasean por las ya desoladas calles de la conferencia plateada, suena el reloj principal del centro de convenciones del torneo, señalando las 9Pm, Brock y Misty llevaban tiempo caminando sin saber a donde ir, pareciera que estuvieran esperando la respuesta en el camino, y ya con tanto tiempo caminando pareciera que esta no llegaria, o no todavia….., ambos se dirigen de regreso al hotel, no quedaba mas por hacer, no a esas horas…………………..

En el camino de regreso al hotel, pasan por el Salon Plateado, Brock parece no importarle en lo mas minimo, en cuanto a Misty, que venia cabisbaja, al pasar por enfrente de este, algo atraviesa por su mente, rapido e instantaneo, parecia una voz que se murio poco a poco en su recuerdo, gira a ver la vitrina del salon y le corre de nuevo el flashback de lo sucedido la noche pasada, insitada por algo que al parecer que ni ella sabia, se acerca a la vitrina, recuesta sus manos sobre la vitrina y apresta a ver en su interior, ella empieza a recordar perfectamente lo que paso aquella noche, de pronto se vio envuelta en la misma escena de esa noche, solo que ella admirando lo que pasaba, se gira y puede verse a si misma llegando al lugar donde estaba Ash, la Misty que recordaba esto se podia ver perfectamente en la escena, intentando descifrar el por que de eso, cierra los ojos lentamente, como intentando salir de sus "sueños", y luego los vuelve a abrir, para su sorpresa todo sigue igual, ella no lo puede creer, se acerca a Ash e intenta agarrarle la mano, pero pasa de largo, casi cayendose, no sabiendo en que lio se encontraba ahora, se levanta rapido y se coloca a un lado de Ash y solamente se dedica a ver la escena, tal como lo recordaba el mismo dialogo y el resto, incluso la parte que no deseaba recordar, al ver que el alumbrado electrico empieza a "fallar", ella le recorre un escalofrio por toda la espalda, y se congela, ya sabe lo que viene despues…………………………..

Misty se ve envuelta para su mala suerte en el mismo problema de esa noche y ve como "Misty", se agarra al brazo de Ash cuando la luz desaparece, a la Misty que es admiradora de esto se le causa gracia y sonrojo, y con una util sonrisa cierra y confirma eso, pero todo eso se borra cuando sigue revisando la escena, Pikachu empieza a encender sus mejillas, ella sabe que aquí conocieron al causante de la desaparicion de Ash, y tal como sucedió aparece "Él", Misty mas preocupada que nerviosa se apresta a observar el transcurrir de los hechos, y talvez en estos conseguir la respuesta al por que lo que le sucedia ahora parecia tan "_real", _el alumbrado empieza a "fallar", de nuevo, aparece "El", Pikachu gira drasticamente de direccion y enfoca a "El", según lo recordado por Misty, despues de estos fallos, tendria que venir la calma, _el se iria………_

Un gran alivio sintio Misty al ver esta parte de la escena, sabe que terminara pronto, _que equivocada estaba……………….._

En el momento en el que _supuestamente _"El" se iria, sucede algo imprevisto y escalofriante para Misty, en pleno _"fallo"_ del alumbrado, puede ver en la fracciones de tiempo en que el alumbrado alumbraba a "El" enfrente de Ash y Misty, pero en uno de esos "_Flashazos" _ve que el se acerca caminando hacia ella, desde el punto de vista de Misty se ve por trasposicion que el sigue delante de Ash y Misty, pero tambien se acerca a Misty, Misty no entiende nada de lo que pasa, asustada empieza a buscar su mochila en la espalda, intentando sacar un pokemon que le pudiera ayudar, sin quitar la vista de frente por temor a algo peor……..

Se ve como en cada corto de luz "El" se acerca cada vez mas y mas a la aterrorizada chica, Misty sigue inutilmente sacar algo de su mochila, pero ella se da cuenta que algo esta mal, ella misma piensa dentro de si de que esto no puede empeorar, pero todo es posible……………..

SU MOCHILA YA NO ESTA!!!!, hace un rato andaba por aquí se exclama a si misma, en un intento desesperado por buscarla, se da la vuelta a buscarla en el suelo, talvez la habia votado, _grave error quitar la vista de enfrente…………_

Misty se gira a buscarla torpemente en el suelo, recostada sobre sus rodillas, pidiendo al aire que apareciera por lo que mas quisieran, no sucedió absolutamente nada, solo era ayudada por las debiles e incostantes sacudidas del alumbrado electrico, el tiempo le parecia eterno, pero en un instante penso que se le habia acabado, cuando en una de sus inutiles intentos de pasar las manos por el suelo en busca de su mochila, ve reflejada sobre el suelo la sombra de "El"…………………

_Todo acabo…………………………._

Misty ya no sabe que mas hacer, y se voltea energicamente con una mano empuñada, intentando lanzarle un sertero golpe, cosa que no funciono en lo mas minimo, Misty pasa de largo y cae fuertemente en el suelo, haciendose mucho daño, todavia lastimada, y con los intermitentes ases de luz, se da cuenta que el no esta ahí, suspira relajada y mas tranquila, _Todo se acabo _penso por un instante Misty en su mente, toda esta pesadilla ya acabo…………………

_Acaba de empezar………………._

Misty siente como el aliento helado le recorre lentamente el cuello, y le murmura estas palabras al oido, Misty queda paralizada totalmente por el miedo, ni un solo musculo se movia del delicado cuerpo de la joven, luego sintio como dos manos se posaban en cada uno de sus hombros, una en cada uno respectivamente, manos frias, heladas……………

Misty tartamudenado pregunta

-Que quieres de mi????

- Eso lo veras despues, pero descuida que no pasara mucho para que lo veas

En la mente de Misty empezaban muchisimas conjeturas de cómo salir de este lio, no encontrando ninguna solucion _descente_ que la lograra sacar de este aprieto, Misty sabiendo que tal vez podria ser que no hubiera salida, se voltea lentamente hacia el sujeto, le quita lentamente las manos de sus hombros, "El" sede sin escatimar, Misty sabe que si todo se acabo al menos quiere ver el rostro de quien terminara con todo esto, y con la buena vida de su mejor amigo…………………

Al menos con ver el rostro de "El" seria algo de consuelo, saber quien es el _maldito…………._

Misty se gira a el, y se dispone lentamente y con un miedo enorme a levantar la vista y verle el rostro, por los repetitivos apagones de luz que no sesaban, intermitentes; Misty no podia ver con exactitud su rostro, es mas no podia ver nada de su rostro, intenta buscarle los ojos, al parece el se encontraba pensativo o algo asi, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no seria por mucho…………………

Al abrirlos, Misty se aleja muy rapidamente de el, espantada por el color de sus ojos, rojo intenso, rojo fuego, rojo poderoso y firme, terrorifico, junto con esto logra ver esbozada la sonrisa a medias de el………………

Misty le pregunta del por que se reia………

Mejor no deberia haber preguntado…………………..

El todavia con la sonrisa en el rostro le dice:

_No te habia visto de cerca, eres hermosa……………_

Misty no lo podia creer, encima de todos los lios que ya tenia, un _espiritu _se enamoraba de ella, que mala suerte……………..

Malisima diria………………….

Misty se aprestaba a formularle otra pregunta, cosa que no logro hacer, "El" se acerca lentamente a ella, le toma el rostro con sus heladas manos, Misty solo le _hace vista a las manos, viendolas una y otra de cada lado, repetidamente_, que seguiria?????, Misty pensaba en muchas ideas excentricas como la de morir explotada, o que le robara el alma, o algo parecido………….

Nuevamente nada que ver con eso………………..

Misty ve que se acerca otro poco mas "El" y no soportando ya la presion decide que lo mejor es cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que venga……………………

Misty siente nuevamente el aliento helado sobre su rostro, Misty se encoge, y espera lo que sigue………..

La muchacha siente como unos helados labios se posan sobre los suyos, y despues de esto se separan rapidamente, INCREIBLE UN ESPECTRO ME BESO!!! Penso Misty, lastima que no fue Ash………………..

Dicho y hecho………..

Cuando Misty abre lentamente los ojos, puede ver como se aleja el rostro de el y del de ella, y por un instante se paraliza la luz del alumbrado dejando ver algo increible del rostro de "El"………..

Msity al ver su cara no tiene otra respuesta que decir mas que:

¡!!!ASH!!!!!!!

Habiendo dicho esto ocurre un repentino cambio en todo su alrededor, primero regresa el _fallo _del alumbrado, en uno de esos ratos de oscuridad, desaparece el, Misty se gira a ver a todos lados a ver si se encuentra cerca,

Nada………

Se gira a ver la escena de Ash y Misty que continuara, según el calculo de tiempo que llevaba Misty, todo tendria que haber acabado ya para ella y Ash, pero para su sorpresa la escena continua exactamente donde la dejo ella, Pikachu iluminandolo, el alumbrado fallando, Ash ordenandole el ataque al pokemon, Misty asustadisima, Misty ve la escena desconsalada, sabe que su esperanza es que acabara todo, pero no paso, sigue en el mismo lio, esto ya no es pesadilla, algo paso, algo grave……………..

Sigue observando la escena desde el suelo, mas presisamente incada, con los nervios destrozados, y desmoronada moralmente……………

Ve como todo sigue como recuerda, con otro ligero cambio……..

Cuando todo estaba por acabar, en uno de esos ases de luz desplegados, "El" voltea hacia la Misty incada, Misty vuelve a quedar en Shock, _no puede ser, otra vez……………_

"El" levanta su mano y coloca cuatro dedos juntos de su mano, menos el pequeño, los lleva lentamente a su boca, los saborea, y le manda un beso a Misty, en una fraccion de segundo, se coloca enfrente de ella, y le dice:

_Adios mi amor………………_

Misty no lo soporta mas y se suelta a llorar, desconsoladamente, no sabe que mas hacer ya, empieza a llorar muy emotivamente, fuertemente, algo de tristeza pero muy profunda se anido en su corazon, no sabe por que, las lagrimas siguieron fluyendo, empezaba a agitarse su respiracion, hasta que…………

Cae de espaldas al suelo…………………..

_Inconsiente………………_


	8. Apariciones Extrañas

Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum Capitulo 8 Apariciones Extrañas

Este capitulo si me ha costado un poco mas de trabajo que los demas simple y sencillamente por que no me quedaban las ideas como deseaba y tuve que reescribirlo varias veces, pero creo que esta es la version que mas me gusto, asi que disfrutenla...........

He regresado después de un lapso algo corto de tiempo he regresado, gracias por sus reviews, y espero que los sigan enviando, son vitales para que yo pueda seguir actualizando, dejen reviews aunque les caiga mal la historia o el autor, dejen para felicitar, para maltratar, en fin para lo que sea, pero dejen.

Misty levántate!!!

Que te paso???

Contéstame!!!!!!

Vamos anda contéstame!!!!

Vamos que te pasa Misty!!!!

Así repetitivamente el joven "Maneateaba" el delicado cuerpo de la joven de ciudad Celeste sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, no reaccionaba, esto esta mal, muy mal………..

Brock toma en brazos el cuerpo de la chica y se va del lugar a toda prisa, y se desaparecen en la lejanía……………..

………………………………………………………….

La calma por fin ha llegado a Paleta, se ha dispersado la lluvia, los relámpagos cesaron, todo volvió a la calma, tal y como es ese pequeño y apacible lugar, Ash se encontraba dormido encima de una silla en su cuarto, recostado sobre la ventana de su cuarto, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, sus Pokemon y Pikachu dormían apaciblemente en la cama del entrenador, el aire frió del ambiente se cuela por todo el cuarto del entrenador quien había dejado la ventana abierta, mas sin molestar en lo mas mínimo a los integrantes del cuarto…………….

Una noche fria de luna llena, se mesian los arboles del lugar de una manera apacible, pero escalofriante, la corriente de aire se filtraba por en medio de las ramas de los arboles creando efectos sonoros impresionantes conjunto a eso, una luna brillante iluminando el pacifico pueblo de Paleta………….

Llegando a ser cerca de la 1:30 AM, el entrenador parece por fin volver en si, todavía con mucho sueño, se frota los ojos, se desespereza estirando los brazos, bostezando, y rápidamente levantándose, empuñando la mano en la que cargaba el papel, se acerca a la cama, mas precisamente a su Pokemon, lo mueve suavemente para despertarlo, este despierta y mira todavía muy asueñado a su entrenador……….

_Pikachu nos vamos!!_

_Pi?_

_Tenemos que salir ahora, entre más rápido salgamos mas rápido llegaremos_

_Pi!!!_

El Pokemon amarillo se monta en el hombro del entrenador, mientras Ash se apresta a recoger todas sus pokeballs, y después de colocárselas en su cinturón, y de coger su mochila al hombro, sale por la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige a las escaleras, en la misma ventana del pasadizo que conduce de su cuarto a las escaleras, todavía se logra divisar el reflejo de la pared, Ash avanza lentamente hacia la ventana, un poco antes se para, se coloca de espaldas a la ventana y solo viendo la proyección de luz hacia el frente de el, se compone la gorra y dice:

_"Estamos Listos"_

Dicho esto, se cierra de golpe la ventana que tenia atrás, dejando paso a la oscuridad total en la casa…………….

_Pero que paso????_

Se levanta asustada Vilma al oír aquel ruido en la parte superior de su casa…….

_Será Ash??_

_Pero a estas horas???_

Se levanta de su cama y se sienta al costado, divisa su reloj; 1:45 am…Vilma recoge sus zapatos debajo de su cama y se levanta a averiguar el motivo de aquel ruido………………

Sale sumamente cautelosa de su cuarto, portando una vela en la mano, con idea de subir las escaleras, cuando se encontraba a una distancia aceptable de las mismas, se le eriza la piel, al ver pasar una sombra con dirección a la cocina y adentrándose a esta, asustadísima; pero curiosa, Vilma sigue la misma dirección, ya muy cerca de entrar a la cocina, se coloca cuidadosamente en la pared izquierda de le entrada de esta, y lentamente asoma la cabeza y logra ver un "bulto" al final de la misma, haciendo no se que, ocultando sus acciones con la espalda, Vilma se acerca lentamente a este, pero en el camino pasa por la mesa y bota una taza, la cual al caer al suelo se rompe, esto causa que el desprevenido intruso, se alborote,se dirige hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, Vilma respira profundamente, sabiendo que _al menos se iría……………_

Pero cuando este se acercaba a la puerta, se gira y cambia de rumbo drásticamente, esta vez hacia la puerta principal, pero esta se conseguía solo saliendo de la cocina por la entrada en la que se encontraba Vilma; se dirige rápidamente hacia ahí, la asustada mujer solo alcanza a soltar un lastimero grito y lanzando la vela al suelo, se tapa los ojos con las manos, el extraño pasa rapidísimo a la par de ella _casi volando; _Vilma alcanza a escuchar las palabras a modo de susurro

_Buenas noches_

Luego se oye que se abre y al instante se cierra la puerta de enfrente, solo ahí es cuando la mujer se destapa los ojos, y mira a su alrededor, todo parece haber terminado, solo que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, y se movía por el viento para adelante y para atrás, al parecer también alguien mas había salido por ahí, Vilma se acerca a cerrar la puerta, y de regreso pasa recogiendo la vela tirada, y alcanza a ver una nota sobre la mesa…………….

_Regresare pronto, menos de lo que imaginas, solo mantente tranquila_

_Ash._

Antes que todo Vilma se asegura de hechar llave a la puerta de adelante……………….

Simultáneamente con los sucesos sucedidos en la residencia de los Ketchum, un asustadísimo Brock logra llegar por fin al Centro de convenciones de la Liga Plateada, se para frente al edificio, e intenta abrirla, inútilmente, en un principio se le ocurre bajar a Misty al suelo y así poder abrir la puerta pero cuando la estaba bajando al suelo, la cabeza de la chica es como si "_rebotara"_ literalmente, su cuerpo se comportaba mas como gelatina, no tenia consistencia ni fuerzas al parecer, y aparte de eso la puerta parecia cerrada, Brock decide mejor ya no bajar a la chica y la levanta nuevamente, y empieza a pegarle patadas a la puerta y a gritar fuertemente por ayuda……….

_Ah!!_

_que es eso!!!_

Rápidamente la enfermera Joy se levanta de su cama, se coloca sus zapatos, coge una linterna y se apresta a ver el motivo de aquel ruido…………

Visiblemente exaltada y preocupada, se aproxima lentamente a la salida de su cuarto y se enfila hacia el pasillo a investigar…….

El miedo y la intriga la invadian al pasearse por esos oscuros pasadisos de ese edificio, y convencida de que podia haber sido un Rattata o algo por el estilo, se torna de regreso a su cuarto, cuando vuelve a escuchar sonidos, al parecer humanos y se dirige a la entrada del edificio a ver el motivo……………..

Cuando se acercaba al mostrador del Centro Pokemon y ve hacia la puerta encuentra a un chico pegando de patadas desesperado cargando en sus brazos a una chica que se miraba en delicadas condiciones, Joy se acerca y antes de abrirle la puerta interroga a Brock………..

-_Que haces aquí a estas horas???_

_-No fue mi culpa enfermera se me fue el tiempo en nada, -triste- al igual que a mi amiga, nos puede ayudar bella enfermera??!!!_

_-Que tiene?_

_-No lo se, caminabamos por ahí, se asomo a un mostrador, ahora no recuerdo como se llamaba y cuando voltee ella ya estaba en el suelo_

_-Que extraño_

_-Joy no es por presionarte, pero nos podrias abrir la puerta????_

_-Ah si claro, lo siento_

Cuando Joy abre la puerta un viento helado invade todo el desolado salón y también el delicado cuerpo de la enfermera, causándole ligeros escalofríos, gracias a uno de estos puede ver de reojo que algo corretea por el lado izquierdo del mostrador del Centro Pokemon y adentrándose a uno de los pasillos……

-Alto quien esta ahí???

Rápidamente Joy intenta alumbrar al sujeto con su linterna, pero inútilmente, ya se fue, muy veloz por lo visto……

-Que viste Joy???

-Alguien entro por ahí, señalando el otro lado del pasillo

-Enfermera yo personalmente la ayudare a buscarlo, pero por favor primero ayudémosle a Misty que no esta muy bien que digamos

-Me parece buena idea

Brock carga a Misty y sigue a Joy hacia la enfermería……………….

Entran a un gran salon, al parecer acondicionado unicamente para el tratamiento Pokemon, Joy acerca un camilla y le pide a Brock que coloque a Misty en la misma,

Joy _truena los dedos_ y aparecen dos simpáticos Chansey, Joy les pide que lleven a Misty al cuarto de tratamiento y le pide a Brock que espere aquí, por que despues ambos tendran que ir a buscar al sujeto que vieron hace un rato ……….

Joy examina detenidamente a Misty, le revisa la presion, el pulso, su temperatura, las pupilas, en fin, le realiza todos los estudios necesarios, encontrando que todo se encuentra estable, nada extraordinario, y ninguna causa para ese repentino desmayo…….

Un ambiente inospito se sucitaba en la estadia de Brock en ese lugar, muy frio, oscuro, tenebroso, Brock se para y se dirige a dar un par de vueltas por ahí, mirando una de las paredes del lugar observa una lista con los campeones de las anteriores competiciones de la liga Johto, pero la lista se entrecorta abruptamente en un año y 3 mas pasan vacios, hasta aparecer el siguiente campeon...............

Brock sigue leyendo con mucha curiosidad la lista de nombres, intentando conseguir a algun conocido...............

_Clap!!!_

Se abre la puerta mostrando a una Joy muy relajada y mas tranquila, mientras Brock parece muy asustado.........

-Que te paso Brock???

_-Este nada........._

_-Pareces muy asustado_

_-Pues en realidad si, me asustaste cuando abriste la puerta...._

_-Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes_

_-Brock me acompañaras a ir a buscar al sujeto???_

_-Esta bien, solo me podrias decir algo antes??_

_-Claro_

_-Mira esta lista de campeones de la liga Johto, por que faltan aquí algunos nombres???_

La enfermera y Brock se acercan a la lista pegada a la pared..........

_-Pues en realidad no lo se_

_-De veras???_

_-Este si, de veras no se nada de eso, soy nueva aquí, no conosco mucho de por aqui_

_-Entiendo_

_-Ahora si vamos???!!!_

_-Y Misty?_

_-Mis Chansey la estan cuidando_

_-Entonces vamonos!!!_

Y asi ambos salen corriendo en busca del sujeto, recorren los oscuros pasadisos, hasta llegar al pasadiso donde la enfermera lo vio, armados tan solo con una linterna, ambos ingresan en ese tramo, habitaciones de ambos lados, a medida que se avanzaba la oscuridad era mayor, hasta llegar al punto en que al final del mismo era ya totalmente oscuro, ambos empiezan a revisar las habitaciones una en una, al entrar a la primera habitacion la encuentran totalmente normal, salen de esa, cuando salen pueden ver a una sombra corriendo que se dirige al fondo del pasadiso, Joy la alumbra, y esta se adentra a uno de los cuartos del fondo, ambos siguen caminando con mucha precaucion al final, se encuentran frente a la puerta de donde entro, la abren muy cautelosos, Joy alumbra su interior y ...................................

Al parecer nada...................

Ambos ingresan a la habitacion y prenden la luz, parece que nada hubiera pasado por ahí..........

-Joy parece que aquí no hay nada, seguro que entro aquí?

_-Si, yo lo vi entrar a esta habitacion_

_-Pero no hay nada_

_-No hemos visto ahí, señalando el baño_

_-No creo que este ahí Joy, mejor vamonos y llamemos a unas oficiales Jenny_

_-Ellas no estan ahora en el edificio_

_-Por que?_

_-Fueron enviadas a un trabajo especial_

_-Trabajo especial??_

_-Si, tienen que averiguar lo sucedido con el video y tambien con lo que quedo grabado en la pared de la entrada_

_-Entiendo, entonces mejor regresemos mañana cuando este el sol_

_-De ninguna manera, es mi responsibilidad este edificio y no es posible que el unico dia en que las oficiales Jenny no estan algo pase aquí............_

_-Como tu digas Joy...... como tu digas......_

Ambos se acercan a la puerta del baño, todo queda en silencio despues de esas palabras, nada producia ruido, las respiraciones de Joy y de Brock parecian que estaban pasando de agitadas a tranquilas, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron de tal forma que es lo unico que se puede escuchar, _solo una respiracion_....

Ya muy cerca de la puerta, se miran las caras y saben lo que haran, Brock se aproxima a la perilla de la puerta, pero algo lo detiene de abrirla....................

-Ssssss, ssssss

Al estar todo en completo silencio; lo unico que se denotaba aparte del imperante silencio es la respiracion de la enfermera y de Brock, pero al oir otra respiracion Brock se detuvo en seco al igual que la enfermera, ambos voltean lentamente hacia sus espaldas, una gota de sudor frio corrio por sus frentes, no por la respiracion, si no por que la respiracion _venia de atrás de ellos......_

Al girar a sus espaldas encuentran a un muchacho de gorra baja, misterioso, sospechoso, quien permanece sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo ahí parado, como _esperando algo...._

La enfermera muy temerosa, pero decidida, le realiza una pregunta al desconocido, no asi Brock que estaba estupefacto....

_-Que haces aquí???_

Nada

No responde, ni siquiera se digna a levantar la vista

-Dime como es que si entraste aquí, como apareciste atrás??

_-RESPONDE!!!!_

La enfermera estaba que hechaba humo, pero al parecer esto no le afectaba en lo mas minimo al sujeto, el cual seguia inmovil, en el mismo lugar, exactamente como lo encontraron...........

-No me vas a responder!!!???

Joy seguia lanzandole preguntas y amenazas al muchacho el cual no se inmuta por ninguna.........

-PERO QUE MALA EDUCACION TIENES!!!!

_-TE VAS A GANAR............_

Interrumpe una de sus multiples preguntas sin respuestas, que mas que un interrogatorio se habia vuelto un monologo, Joy preguntando y enfureciendose cada vez mas, detiene su siguiente pregunta cuando Brock le coloca la mano sobre el hombro, y le realiza algunas señas para que voltee, cuando Joy gira se encuentra con que se esta abriendo lentamente la puerta del baño, dejando ver a otro muchacho que se mantenia dentro de la parcial oscuridad del baño, antes de que Joy pueda realizar otra pregunta, es silenciada por estas palabras.......

-Somnifero Ahora!!!

El pokemon obedece la accion y lanza el ataque sobre los desprevenidos Joy y Brock que con el efecto del somnifero empiezan a ser invadidos por el sueño, antes de que Brock pueda cerrar los ojos, puede ver que los chicos salen de la habitacion murmurando estas palabras..........

_-Tenemos que ir por la chica_

Brock escucha estas palabras e intenta estirar el brazo, finalmente vencido por el efecto del somnifero cae a la par de la enfermera Joy, totalmente dormido, mientras los dos muchachos antes de salir cierran la puerta y la atrancan por afuera, luego de esto salen en direccion al centro de recuperacion, _donde esta Misty todavia desmayada.............................._

_Continuara.............._


	9. Noche Mortal

El Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum Capitulo 9

Noche Mortal

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, les quiero anticipar que creo que el fic se esta volviendo un poco mas fuerte, y talvez se vaya endureciendo mas, también se puede volver un poco mas violento, así que quienes no les gusten esa clase de fics, creo que seria mejor que lean bajo su riesgo, en fin dejen reviews, Mewstor

Por los desolados pasillos del edificio, se pasean dos muchachos, en silencio absoluto y con un solo objetivo, llegar al cuarto de la chica, con buenas o malas intenciones???, eso no se sabe............

Ambos pasan por la recepción, y algo parece llamar la atención de uno de los individuos, que se acerca a la pared que contenía aquellas inscripciones extrañas..

_-Por que te detienes?_

_-Ven acércate_

Los dos muchachos se colocan cerca de las inscripciones, uno de ellos coloca su mano sobre esta, y le recorre los surcos, completamente, esta al finalizar esto emite un brillo muy extraño..

_-Pero que???_

_-Que pasa??_

_-Ese fue el mismo brillo que vi yo_

_-Si, lo se_

_-Que significa ahora eso??_

_-Que nos apuremos, viene cerca, muy cerca_

_-Como lo sabes??_

_-Mira esto..._

El contorno de las letras estaba iluminada, pero no todo, al parecer solo le faltaba una parte de la letra m para completarse....

_-Vamos rápido_

Ambos se retiran del lugar, y con ello la extraña luz, y se dirigen a toda prisa al cuarto donde se encontraba Misty.............

Una espesa nube hace su aparición en el Pueblo Paleta, cubriendo a la hasta entonces imponente Luna, que es bloqueada por esa inmensidad de oscuridad, dejando solamente alumbrado al pueblo con unos pobres faroles, una mujer recorría sus calles a esas horas de la madrugada, corría al parecer muy agitada e igual de desesperada, paseándose sinuosamente por las calles de al parecer pueblo fantasma o algo así, pero la inmensa nube que de repente cubrió su Pueblo natal, la hizo detenerse en seco y mirar a su alrededor.............

_-No puede ser_

_-No otra vez_

Mencionando estas palabras la mujer se desploma de rodillas y mira con indiferencia al suelo, parecía que esto ya lo había pasado, y por la preocupación reflejada sobre su rostro, no le había dejado cosas muy buenas, ligeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el lugar, subiendo de intensidad en lapso muy breve, cuando la mujer se levanto del suelo, ya estaba empapada, pero al parecer esto no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero su ritmo de andar había decaído considerablemente, ya no corría, si no caminaba mas bien, pero con un paso mas tediosos, se le miraba mas pensativa que preocupada ahora, luego de venida la lluvia, fuertes vientos venidos de las colinas que rodeaban al pueblo sacuden bruscamente el lugar, los árboles se agitaban fuertemente, los faroles de las casas también lo hacían de igual forma, pero por su endeble fortaleza y fragilidad latente, literalmente caían de sus lugares y se hacían pedazos en el suelo, al ser la mayoría de estos faroles que usan fuego para iluminarse, al caer al suelo, reventaban y prendían fuego en el suelo, y así sucedía con todos los faroles de la calle, caían, se hacían pedazos en el suelo y se quemaban ahí, la mujer caminaba en esa calle, que mas parecía sendero de fuego, a medida que ella avanzaba, los faroles caían y se incendiaban, misteriosamente se mantenían encendidos en el suelo, no siendo sofocados por la lluvia, esto se hacia acompañar por tristes lamentos de Pokemon que se retiraban a la distancia, maullidos lastimeros de Houndoum, seguidos por sus preevoluciones que se retiran a ocultarse a las montañas, ella caminaba en todo eso, mas que asustada, no podía salir de sus propios pensamientos, una cautivadora y terrorífica escena se protagonizaba ahí, ella caminando de entre las calles, fuego a su alrededor de ambos lados, Y NINGUNA SOLA PERSONA HABÍA DESPERTADO PARA ESO???!!, todo se mantenía en silencio, a no ser por las esporádicas maullidos de algunos Pokemon, siguiendo en el sendero de fuego, llega por fin al final de la cuadra y debe seguir a la derecha, buscando la casa con un molino encima de esta, cuando la mujer voltea hacia atrás todo lo que estaba incendiado ardía con mas fuerza, pareciendo tocar las casas, parecía que un gran incendio haría su aparición en cualquier momento, muy triste la mujer baja la cabeza, resignada, nada tiene por hacer, _Ese pueblo ya fue elegido, _y no se puede hacer mas, voltea hacia su destino y continua con su camino...

Al final de la otra cuadra, una silueta de un hombre con una sombrilla debajo de una poste de luz, parecía esperar el arribo de ella, ella no se asombra en lo mas mínimo al ver ese personaje ahí enfrente, llegando enfrente a el, el poste de luz que los iluminaba, colapsa y se cae hacia el lado contrario de los dos, emitiendo una cantidad de chispas inigualable, las chispas es lo de menos, el alto voltaje de ese objeto se expandió rápidamente por las mojadas calles de Paleta, por el voltaje que contenía, todo cuanto tocaba se calcinaba, no así nuestros dos personajes, que al parecer venían preparados, ambos con zapatos de hule, además de eso, la electricidad no los toca, ya que donde ambos estaban el sitio estaba seco, por lo tanto no había por donde se filtraran las poderosas sacudidas eléctricas, ambos levantan la vista y se miran a los ojos, aun en la oscuridad, el extraño saca de su bolsillo un objeto redondo, y lo tira enfrente de ellos, al caer, el perímetro de ellos se ilumina con un as de color blanco brillantísimo, saliendo de el, un Alakazam................

_-Alakazam, teletrasportacion._

El Pokemon asiente la orden de su amo, y tomándole los dos cada una de sus manos, y en medio de otro as de luz blanca, desaparecen del lugar, dejando ver al fondo a un pueblo que _estaba siendo destruido, sin nadie que despertara para ver la alarmante situación, tuvieron un sueño mortal................_

Nuevamente hace su aparición ese imperante as de luz blanca, desapareciendo de nuevo y haciendo aparecer a tres personas en un cuarto oscuro lleno de libros, atestado de cosas antiguas y objetos extraños, telas de Spinarak por todos lados, (jajaja, obvio que no podía colocar ahí telas de araña, se oye extraño, pero imagínenselo), un lugar sombrío, oscuro, tenebroso, el extraño hace regresar a su Pokemon, guardándose su pokeball en el cinturón que estaba atrás de su bata, se compone el cabello, y ambos caminan hacia un lugar con mas claridad, mas precisamente una puerta, ambos caminando si comunicarse ninguna sola palabra, se asoman a la puerta que en realidad es un balcón, que tiene vista hacia el pueblo.............

Ambos salen al balcón y se aprestan a ver el espectáculo, nada agradable...

_-Sabias que esto pasaría verdad?_

_-Si, por eso te fui a traer con Alakazam_

_-Cuando te diste cuenta??_

_-Cuando la nube cubrió de oscuridad nuestro apacible pueblo, y el viento resoplaba violentamente y finalmente los lamentos de los Pokemon, me pareció muy extraño, cuando salí a este balcón y vi ciertos puntos del pueblo en llamas, intente llamar a los bomberos, y ..._

_-El teléfono no funcionaba, igual que la vez pasada no??_

_-Si, lastimosamente si, todo es exactamente igual_

_-Me molesta esta situación, me cae mal ser tan impotente ante esto, _empuñando la mano fuertemente, _lastima por toda la gente, pero no se puede hacer nada_

_-En eso tienes razón Vilma, no queda nada por hacer, solo prepararnos para lo que viene, y dime que paso con Ash???_

_-Escapo de la casa, cuando entre a su habitación estaba la señal............._

_-Creo que ahora no estamos solos Vilma_

_-A que te refieres???_

_-Esta vez Ash también esta metido en este problema_

_-Si creo que si, lo bueno es que pudo huir del pueblo, ojala que se encuentre bien, y que también no tenga nada que ver en este lió..._

_-Lo dudo Vilma, lo dudo...._

Nos trasladamos a la imagen de fondo, el pueblo Paleta, apacible como siempre, en un amanecer trágico y fatídico, el pueblo ya estaba envuelto en llamas, además de ser golpeado por descargas eléctricas emitidas por los postes de luz caídos por los fuertes vientos, que a su vez hacían que las llamaradas crecieran endemoniadamente, devorando las viviendas enteras y calcinando a sus integrantes, hombres y Pokemon por igual, Vilma se aferra fuertemente a la bata del profesor Oak, logrando soltar pequeñas lagrimas que se regaban por sus mejillas, el profesor Oak esporádicamente volteaba la cara, para no ver ese espectáculo tan horroroso, se podían oír claramente los lamentos y los gritos que _pegaban _esas personas, realmente escalofriante, se miraba como intentaban romper las puertas de sus casas para lograr salir, para lograr escapar de las sofocantes llamas que los estaban incinerando adentro, absolutamente todas las puertas de el pueblo estaban atrancadas, algunas personas después de mucho ímpetu y ganas de vivir, lograban abrir las puertas, solo para ser carbonizados por el choque eléctrico que recibían al tocar el suelo mojado, realmente lamentable.

El profesor se da cuenta que la lluvia ahora cae verticalmente hacia su laboratorio, _sabe que pronto vendrá por ellos, _rápidamente sacude a Vilma suavemente y le indica lo que sucede....

_-Vilma nos tenemos que ir ya_

_-Por que?_

_-Mira, esta lloviendo hacia acá, pronto todo esto será destruido, vamonos mientras podemos_

_-Y a donde profesor???_

_-No lo se, pero vamonos_

_-Esta bien_

Ambos se empezaban a retirar de lugar, cuando Vilma le sujeta la mano al profesor.......

_-Profesor y que hará con los Pokemon de Ash??_

_-No te preocupes Vilma, los deje libres_

_-QUE??!!!, y si se pierden_

_-No lo creo, ellos saben lo que pasa y todos fueron en la misma dirección_

_-Creen que vayan con Ash??!!!_

_-Pues eso espero_

_-Ojala que si_

_-Profesor no tendremos que llevar el libro de nuevo??!!!!_

_-Pues ahora que lo dices puede ser necesario_

El profesor empieza a buscar rápidamente entre todos sus libros alguno en especial, mientras Vilma lo insita a que se apure por que se esta empezando a incendiar el primer piso de la casa, el profesor sigue buscando afanosamente, pero sin fortuna, Vilma que había decidido no ver mas el infortunio de esas personas, se retira del balcón, pero no podía dejar de oír esos lamentos, que la trituraban, lo mas triste de todo para ella, es que no es la primera vez, _y al paso que iban, no seria la ultima.........._

Se aleja del balcón y empieza a ver a todo su alrededor, viendo la cantidad de libros, objetos y demás cosas que guardaba Oak, en una de sus tantos vistazos al lugar logra ver para su horror e infortunio, una sombra que transitaba por las paredes y techo del lugar, estupefacta y paralizada, solo sigue con la vista ese extraño fenómeno, y sin palabras, solo logra gritarle aunque muy confuso al Profesor, el cual no logra escuchar nada, mas bien no logra entender nada de lo que habla la mujer, hecha un vistazo a sus espaldas, y ve igualmente de horrorizado como una sombra correteaba por el lugar, Oak sigue buscando en sus libros, y no encuentra nada, vuelve a voltear y ve a la sombra que se detiene enfrente de la salida de ese lugar, poco a poco se va materializando, hasta lograr conseguir una figura estable y formal, la de un muchacho, de perfil bajo, el chico levanta una mano y con la otra apunta al profesor...............

_-Esto buscabas??!!!_

Una voz muy golpeada y lastimada para un chico de esa edad, con solo oír esa voz se podría estar pensando en un anciano prácticamente, también se oía como en eco, es decir se oían replicas de las palabras pronunciadas dentro de el, pero con diferente tono de voz , parado de forma muy extraña, como sostenida por algo imaginario o algo por el estilo, encorvado y todavía con el libro en la mano, Oak mira con impotencia al sujeto.......

_-Me recuerdan??!!!!_

_Nada _

_-Quieren el libro no???_

_Nada, nadie mueve ningún solo músculo_

_-Aquí lo tienen_

De entre las manos del muchacho el libro prende fuego y se hace polvo ante la mirada atónita de Vilma, y ante la decepcionada del profesor. El profesor sabe que no hay nada mas que hacer, estaban ahí solo por el libro, perdido eso, tenían que salir de ahí, claro esta, _si pueden....._

El muchacho se acerca torpemente caminando hacia Vilma, con la cabeza baja, a Vilma se le dilatan las pupilas y solo puede ver aterrorizada como se acerca, sin poder realizar nada, ni un solo músculo se movía, no podía, estaba paralizada, nada que hacer.....

_-Alakazam ve, Usa Psíquico sobre esa bestia_

El Pokemon obedece la acción del entrenador, mas el ataque no incomoda demasiado al extraño visitante que después de tambalearse un poco, y sin siquiera voltear a ver a su agresor continua su camino........

_-Alakazam Hiperrayo_

El Pokemon se apresura a lanzar uno de los ataques mas poderosos de los Pokemon en general, después de haber conseguido una energía realmente grande, cabe decir que ese Alakazam estaba en un nivel muy alto, lanza ese poderosísimo rayo sobre ese sujeto, esta vez lanzándolo contra todos los libros atrincherados, no bastando con eso, logra atravesar la pared hasta el otro cuarto, Oak sabiendo que no hay forma de vencer pero si de huir, le pide a Alakazam que forme una barrera, evitando que entre nuevamente el sujeto, mientras va por Vilma, que yace desmayada en el suelo por las fuertes emociones recibidas, con unos pequeños golpecitos sobre el rostro, ella vuelve en si, solo para ver como el Alakazam de Oak es brutalmente lanzado del lugar y colisionando fuertemente con la otra pared, traspasando esa misma y cayendo al vació, Oak se acerca al balcón y sacando rápidamente su pokeball, logra enviar un rayo rojo al Pokemon, haciendo que este regrese a la pokeball, antes de hacerse pedazos contra el suelo, mas que hecho pedazos, moriría por la cantidad de electricidad contenida en el suelo, el fuego consume cada vez mas la casa de Oak, _queda poco tiempo....._

Al voltear a ver a una Vilma ya consiente, coloca su brazo debajo de la nuca de ella, y ambos levantan la cabeza para ver solamente como se asomaba sin el mas mínimo rasguño y ya ahora con la cabeza en alto, y con el mismo paso, Vilma llora al ver el rostro del muchacho, con los ojos totalmente de color blanco, y con la cara ligeramente desfigurada que le daban el aspecto _apenas de humano_, se aproxima esbozando una sonrisa escalofriantemente horrorosa, Oak sabe que si no realiza algo rápido morirán irremediablemente, _talvez por el o talvez por el incendio que se carcomía lentamente la casa, o por la caída que sufrirían, sea lo que sea morirían._

Mientras Oak permanecía agachado con Vilma llorando sobre sus brazos, decide llamar nuevamente a su Pokemon, _única salida..._

_-Alakazam ve!!!!_

_­_Apenas saliendo el Pokemon, y se desploma ante la mirada burlona del muchacho y con la frustración de Oak, el Pokemon estaba tan débil que apenas puede pronunciar su propio nombre, Oak sabe que esto se tiene que acabar, _Alakazam agoniza..............._

Oak se lamenta, sabe que el golpe que recibió Alakazam fue fuertísimo, casi letal, lastimosamente era el único Pokemon que cargaba y sin el no había opción de salida, rápidamente Oak se levanta a traer cargado Alakazam y lo lleva donde esta Vilma, y teniéndolo ahí, le pide que por favor lo ayude....

_-Vamos Alakazam eres demasiado fuerte para perder con esa bestia_

El Pokemon parece que entra en confianza, pero eso no evita lo que estaba por suceder, _todos morirían............_

El muchacho llega exactamente enfrente de ellos y se mofa de la impotencia en los ojos de Oak, viendo al Pokemon agonizando pero intentado levantarse........

Finalmente se levanta y con toda la energía que le queda se prepara para recibir la instrucción del profesor.......

_-Oak no te das cuenta que no puedes vencer???_

_-Eso lo se, no te puedo vencer, ahora, pero después si_

_-Atácame, hazlo de todas maneras dará lo mismo_

_-Yo nunca dije que atacaría_

Ante el asombro del muchacho el profesor le pide a Alakazam que realice una teletransportacion, algo muy arriesgado por el gravedad del estado del Pokemon, pero era lo único, el Pokemon asiente con la cabeza y lentamente se empiezan a desaparecer, pero al parecer no tiene suficiente energía para eso, ya que se desvanecen y aparecer, cuando el muchacho entiende la idea de Oak, se lanza sobre ellos acompañado de un grito horripilante, Alakazam abre los ojos al ver la desesperación del sujeto, se ilumina por completo y logra teletransportarse...........

Así desaparecen, el muchacho se queda solo e hincando en el salón, sarcásticamente se levanta y se enfila hacia el bacón, viendo los destrozos realizados, viendo a la gente tirada sobre las calles de paleta, calcinadas, carbonizadas, electrizadas, no solo gente, también Pokemon yacían en el lugar, una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro al ver semejante acto...

Acabando de suceder esto, y la casa de Oak continua el destino de todas las otras casas de Paleta, hecha _pedazos......................_

_Continuara_

_Y bien que les pareció???, sinceramente nunca pensé que iba a llegar a esa clase de capítulos pero la historia pedía esto, les soy sincero, creen que esta es una historia de Misterio o de terror?? Que opinan???, no lo se para mi tiene de los dos, este capitulo me costo realizarlo un poco, pero la escritura, por que cualquier ligero movimiento o sonido que sucedía en mi casa, me hacia voltear hacia atrás, tienes razón en eso arcángel, y espero que tengas muchas mas emociones fuertes en el futuro, espero sus _

_reviews, quejas, comentarios, ideas, etc._

_También quiero explicar unas cosas:_

_-En esta historia no esta Mrs Mime_

_-Tampoco esta Tracey con Oak, como es en la serie_

_-También creo que el nombre de Vilma en realidad es Delia, lo se, pero me acorde de ese nombre por la película de Pokemon 2000_

_-Agradezco los comentarios de todos, también sus reviews, espero sigan leyendo esta historia_

_-También espero que lean una historia que pienso publicar sobre la ternura y nostalgia de una madre y la navidad, claro que vario mis tipos de fics, pero en realidad creo que necesito escribirlo, espero lo lean por favor, mi fuerte no es el sentimentalismo, pero creo que lo hice bien. _

_Sin nada mas que decir_

_Nos Vemos hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Mewstor_


	10. Nuevamente El

Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum

Nuevamente él

Capitulo 10

Mewstor

Lentamente los dos chicos que invadían el centro se escabullen dentro de los pasadillos de ese oscuro y lúgubre lugar, buscan desesperadamente algo de cuarto en cuarto, sin encontrar lo deseado, a cada cuarto mas parecía acrecentarse la tensión, les urgía mucho encontrarlo…

Llegan por fin al fondo de un pasadizo el cual conducía a la enfermería del centro, ingresan al mismo y al igual que lo hecho en todos los demás se disponen a buscar, ingresan al cuarto de espera y no encuentran absolutamente nada, luego miran mas al fondo un cuarto aparentemente de tratamiento y deciden entrar los dos a investigar, ya ingresados en el cuarto rápidamente se dan cuenta que la razón de su búsqueda ha sido concretada…

Encuentran a Misty dormida encima de una de las camillas de tratamiento pokemon.

Ambos se acercan lentamente al cuerpo de la chica y la observan detenidamente de pies a cabeza…

No tienen nada, no le ha pasado nada

Gracias a Dios!

Uno de los muchachos se acerca mas hacia el rostro de la chica, le pasa una de sus manos por sus mejillas hasta llegar al cabello donde lo revuelve lentamente…

Finalmente le coloca una especie de insignia detrás de la nuca…

Hey, que se supone que haces?

Mírala, es bellísima, (estupefacto)

(el otro muchacho se acerca también) Tienes razón, pero no es momento de eso, tenemos que irnos ya, ya esta por llegar

Esta bien

Uno de los muchachos se encamina hacia la salida del cuarto mientras el otro se queda viendo fijamente la carita angelical de Misty, sin dudarlo se acerca lentamente hacia sus labios y le da un tierno beso, al momento de esto, la muchacha parece haber sentido eso, y a apretar con fuerza las orillas de la camilla, pero sin abrir los ojos, el muchacho lentamente ese se separa de ella e igualmente se aleja….

La muchacha solo murmura…

Ash…

Dicho esto y sin que la chica se llegue a despertar los dos personajes se alejan de ese salón, y se dirigen a la salida del centro, cuando van ya de camino se dan cuenta que la palabra cada vez esta mas cerca de estar completada, y rápidamente se apresuran a salir del recinto.

Ya estando en la calle en el ambiente es de lo mas hostil mostrado por la madre naturaleza, y parece que a cada momento empeorara mas…

Ambos se mencionan algunas palabras más, se dan la mano, y cada uno parte hacia puntos distintos, perdiéndose ambos rápidamente por la tenue luz mostrada en esa lúgubre noche, mas uno de ellos parece que no se retira por completo, parece internarse en cierta parte frondosa de bosque del parque de la liga y ahí lo espera…

El otro se enfila camino hacia la salida de la ciudad, pasa por enfrente del salón plateado y su ya muy afamado poste de luz, apenas prendido, se coloca frente al salón y se pone a ver todo su interior, nuevamente y como veces anteriores el alumbrado empieza a fallar, en uno de esos fallos, se desaparece la silueta del tipo, y al final el alumbrado por fin termina quemándose, dejando en total oscuridad todo ese sector de la ciudad…

Mientras el otro aguarda escondido dentro de toda la vegetación en espera de algo…

La luna ya casi desaparecida del mapa parecía decirle a adiós por ese día a la ciudad, oscureciéndose a cada minuto que pasa el cielo de la conferencia, una espesa ola de nubes se apoderan de todo el firmamento ocultando la muy pobre luz que estaban proporcionando unas cuantas estrellas, el viento del lugar empieza a correr con mucho mas fuerza, manoteando a los árboles, y levantando cosas del suelo, un aire helado recorre todo el cuello del joven, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido pero al instante despierta del susto, mira a su alrededor y lo ve casi en su totalidad oscuro, mira hacia el cielo, el viento, las nubes, una gota de sudor frió recorre todo su rostro, y el mismo refleja un claro signo de preocupación y nerviosismo…

Esta por venir…

Se acerca un poco más hacia la orilla de calle, y se coloca enfrente del centro, pero sin salir del frondoso lugar donde se encontraba y a una prudente distancia, y se apresta a esperar…

La espera parece eterna, los minutos pasan, pero muy lentamente, para hacer pasar el tiempo el muchacho se pone a jugar con los dedos, "Tronándose" prácticamente todos, y haciendo movimientos de muñeca repetidos y no muy elocuentes, a lo lejos de la calle se ve un az de luz que prácticamente "cae" sobre el suelo, el muchacho sabe que es eso, y sigue su tediosa espera…

Pasan los minutos y el az de luz se desaparece, dejando todo como antes, sin movimientos ni nada, pero lentamente puede sentir como el aire sobre su cara empieza a literalmente "golpearlo", algo lo estaba empujando, abriéndose paso…

El muchacho saca una pokeball y la empuña en su mano derecha, pero sin hacerla mas grande, y espera el momento…

El viento cada vez le pega con mas fuerza e ímpetu en todo el cuerpo y parece detenerse de repente, todo queda en silencio, en total silencio, el muchacho mira a su alrededor intentando buscar una señal, sus ojos rebotan de lado a lado sin encontrar nada extraño en el lugar, cada vez es mas frecuente sus vistazos hacia ambos lados del camino pero sin encontrar nada, se empieza a desesperar, su respiración se empieza a hacer mas rápida, el sudor le baña la frente, y una tensión enorme se aloja dentro de el, todo se conjunta hasta dejar todo en un total silencio...

EL viento parece haberse normalizado por completo, y el cielo se empezaba a despejar un poco, dejando ver un poco mas claro el lugar, al empezar a aclarase todo, el muchacho para su horror puede ver que un "bulto" esta colocado enfrente de la entrada del centro, parece una persona sentada…

Como llego ahí?

Cuando llego ahí?

Como!

Esas preguntas azotaban por así decirlo el interior de su ser, y que al parecer ayudaban al mas rápido colapso de sus nervios, se encontraba al borde de un ataque…

YA!

Y por fin se decide y lanza la pokeball, pero para llegarla hasta el sitio donde esta el sujeto necesita agarrar un poco de impulso, exactamente a punto de lanzarla, y el sujeto voltea el rostro hacia donde esta el muchacho, encendiendo sus ojos con un rojo fuego intenso, y en uno de los pestañeos del chico que intenta lanzar desperezadamente la pokeball, puede sentir como una mano le detiene la muñeca…

La mano es una mano muy fría y que lo detiene de golpe sin que el pueda hacer nada, de golpe abre los ojos y ve hacia enfrente y para su mala suerte se encuentra con que no hay nada…

Traga saliva y lentamente se da vuelta hacia atrás, todavía con la mano sujeta a la de otra "persona"…

Otro helado viento le recorre toda la espalda, prácticamente paralizándolo en el instante, el sujeto lentamente empieza a apretarle la mano, hasta hacer que la pokeball caiga al suelo, al suceder esto, le suelta la mano, y se la coloca en el cuello y con un vertiginoso movimiento lo coloca frente a frente…

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, con la diferencia que el chico que estaba siendo ahorcado tenia los ojos cerrados, para no ser brutalmente asustado por esa mirada penetrante de ese ser…

Lentamente lo empieza a levantar del cuello mas haya del suelo, dejándolo colgado en el aire…

Poco a poco va apretando el cuello del muchacho hasta que empieza a ponerse pálido, y poco a poco van mermando sus movimientos, en un inútil intento de quitarse la presión del cuello el joven coloca su mano encima de el y con la otra en el aire forma una especia de cruz en el aire…

De golpe lo baja, mientras se disuelve dentro del lugar en forma de sombra, la sombra revira por todos los sectores y es hasta enfrente del centro donde empieza a tomar nuevamente forma semihumana…

Es en este momento donde el otro muchacho aparece, para alivio del otro…

El otro muchacho llega y rodea a la sombra, luego y muy rápidamente realiza un circulo debajo de ella, cuando el ser llega completamente a trasformarse nuevamente en humano, el muchacho levanta las manos hacia el cielo, haciendo que el circulo de el suelo brille con mucha intensidad, el ser que se encuentra dentro de este, se ve rodeado y empieza a soltar gritos desesperados, desgarradores, terroríficos, todas las ventanas del centro empiezan a quebrarse y caen vertiginosamente al suelo…

Aparte de gritar ahora se empieza a lanzar contra las paredes de ese circulo, desesperadamente, a cada golpe se iba desfigurando mas, y subiendo la intensidad de sus gritos cada vez peores…

Junto a todo esto, empieza a maldecir de mil maneras al chico que lo había encerrado, mientras este todavía continua con las manos al cielo sin darle importancia a lo que sucedía ahí adentro, el ser empieza a tomar formas espantosas y bestiales, pero sin servirle de nada…

El otro muchacho se levanta y ve a su compañero hacer su trabajo, corre rápidamente hacia el, no sin antes recoger la pokeball que había dejado tirada, lo mira de reojo, el todavía con los ojos cerrados, y luego se dedica a ver al ser que estaba encerrado que parecía cada vez mas desesperado, el chico sigue su camino y corre hacia el centro pokemon…

Al ver esto la bestia, que no había alguna otra manera de denominar a tal abominación, se deja ir con todo a la parte donde el muchacho esta pasando, el golpe fue muy fuerte contra la pared del circulo, haciendo que el chico que era el que lo estaba formando, cayera de rodillas, con señales de mucho cansancio, el circulo poco a poco empieza a ceder…

Queda poco tiempo…

El otro muchacho entra corriendo al centro y se encamina hacia el cuarto de la chica…

Llega hasta ahí y ve todavía a la chica dormida y para despertarla la empieza a mover muy bruscamente, hasta que ella abre los ojos…

AH!

Fue lo primero que hizo al ver al muchacho…

QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!

Salgamos de aquí no hay tiempo

Pero quien eres tu?

El chico se mantenía todavía de perfil bajo sin mostrar su rostro, pero como parecía que la chica no parecía convencida decidió voltearse la gorra que llevaba…

Ash!

Si, el mismo, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Cual es la prisa?

No quieres que "El" nos atrape o si?

La chica se paraliza al oír esas palabras y parece que esta a punto de volver a colapsar.

Misty en el camino te explico ahora vamonos

A donde?

Tu solo ven!

Cuando Ash termina de decir estas palabras se oye afuera un fuerte sonido, como de algo romperse, seguido de un pronunciado lamento, desgarrador, a Misty se le paraliza el corazón al oír semejante sonido y se aferra fuertemente al pecho de Ash, Ash se de cuenta de lo que significa eso, y una desesperación incesante le invade…

_ -Ahora como saldremos de aquí?_

Ash rápidamente reincorpora a Misty y le indica el camino que deben tomar si quieren salir, rápidamente salen del cuarto y se van a la segunda puerta que da hacia el corredor, Ash abre la puerta rápidamente y mira hacia el fondo que es la entrada del centro, para su horror una sombra sin forma, se adentra en el centro y empieza a tomar forma…

Al instante Ash cierra la puerta, e introduce a Misty y regresan al otro cuarto en el cual se encontraban

Que paso Ash?

_-_ No podemos salir… (Con la vista perdida en el fondo del cuarto y recostándose en la puerta)

_-_ Por que lo dices?

_-_"El" ya logro entrar… (Dice esto y baja la vista)

Ambos resignados…

Mil pensamientos en la mente del joven entrenador sin encontrara nada justo a lo que deseaban en ese momento…

Salir de ahí…

Misty luce paralizada y Ash se da cuenta de eso, y la voltea a ver, luego mira hacia donde esta viendo Misty y se topa con que la perilla de la puerta principal del cuarto, se esta girando lentamente, hasta que truena…

Ya esta abierta….

Misty toma fuertemente la mano de Ash y Ash hace lo mismo, la puerta poco a poco se va abriendo para espanto de los dos, una "mancha" negra se desliza por el suelo del cuarto, Ash en una acción heroica pero no demasiado inteligente, así como el suele tomar las cosas, coloca a Misty detrás de el, y el se coloca enfrente, a hacer frente a lo que venga…

Nuevamente se empieza a materializar lentamente…

Ash traga saliva, y Misty rompe a llorar…

El ya esta casi listo…

Ash le empiezan a temblar las piernas, y la puerta principal de ese cuarto se cierra de golpe, siendo el golpe tan duro que bota la chapa de la puerta…

Todo queda en silencio, ambos chicos parecen resignados a su destino…

Un sonido extraño proviene de detrás de ellos, y con mucho nerviosismo se giran a ver…

Nomás girado y un inmenso az de luz blanca se hace presente, ambos entrenadores solo cierran los ojos, y se agachan, uno abraza a otro, fuertemente y aprietan los dientes, todo queda otra vez en ese horrible silencio total…

Solo estas palabras se logran escuchar…

_Alakazam teletransportacion…_

_Continuara…_


	11. Amaneciendo

Misterio de la Mansión Ketchum Capitulo 11 Amaneciendo Mewstor 

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, cada vez tardo mas en actualizar esta historia, no se preocupen, esta historia me encanta escribirla, y por lo tanto, aunque tarde no la descontinuare como otras mas que estaba haciendo, pronto publicare el segundo capitulo del de _"The First Movie", _pero me interesaba mas sacar este, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, respondiendo los escasos 3 del capitulo pasado:

**Alejandro Oyervides: **

Muchísimas Gracias por seguir mi fic

**Julian Manes:**

Gracias, siempre posteas en cada uno de mis fics, agradezco mucho ese gesto, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.

**Misty 02:**

Muchísimas gracias por tus opiniones, por lo mismo tarde en actualizarlo, trate de hacerlo lo mas interesante posible espero que sea de tu agrado.

Trate de hacerlo de la mejor manera, disculpen de nuevo mi tardanza y espero que lo disfruten...

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!

Noche fría y lúgubre que parece estar llegando por fin a su final, la oscuridad parece por fin cederle espacio a la claridad, que desde ya hace tiempo se venia pidiendo que llegara de una u otra manera, en una noche que para algunas personas se había extendido demasiado, llegando a ser maratónica, se empiezan a deslumbrar un nuevo amanecer, los primero indicios del mismo se ponen de manifiesto de inmediato, suaves y primerizos rayos de sol vislumbran el hasta ese entonces oscuro sitio, la forma de colarse de los pocos rayos de sol esquivando a las hojas de las ramas mas altas de los árboles dan un espectáculo visual a ras de tierra espectacularmente bello, parece ser el momento mas frió de esa mañana, se empieza por así decirlo a deshelar todo a su alrededor, gotas de agua empiezan a deslizarse desde lo mas alto de la copa de esos enormes árboles, cayendo de los árboles y anidándose en huecos en el suelo, creando pequeños charcos, cada goteo haciendo eco sonoro en la hasta el momento dormida naturaleza, armonizando el descolorido paisaje, la vida silvestre parece renacer con el movimiento del sol iluminando una vez mas ese sitio, es de madrugada...

- _Donde se supone que me encuentro?_

Son las primeras palabras que menciona el muchacho después de escasos segundos de haber levantado la vista, aun un poco oscuro y eso si, muy, pero muy frió. Se ve envuelto y rodeado en su totalidad por árboles de inmensa magnitud, un lugar muy húmedo, y al parecer sin civilización en kilómetros de distancia. Totalmente aislado...

Se da cuenta que esta a pocas distancia un como mirador totalmente natural, desde ahí se podía apreciar gran parte de todo el territorio, cabe decir que se encontraba en uno de los puntos mas altos de esa cordillera que envolvía toda esa región.

Una vez examinado su entorno se empieza a ver a si mismo, se ve con la ropa muy sucia y maltratada, empieza a recordad vagamente lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas...

- _Misty!_

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente...

Para su buena fortuna o mala, no se como se lo habrá tomado, y por lo distraído que estaba no se había dado cuenta que Misty estaba muy cerca de el, pero lo malo es ambos se encontraban muy juntos en una posición muy comprometedora.

Ash se encontraba casi encima de Misty, pero mas hacia el costado izquierdo de ella, prácticamente como si hubieran dormido abrazados, pero uno sobre otro, muy apenado el entrenador se levanta de ahí rápidamente pero con el cuidado necesario parta no perturbarla de un profundo sueño del cual no parecería salir en esos instantes...

Se levanta del lugar, se incorpora, se sacude un poco la maltrecha ropa que tenia, y se desempolva en lo que puede la mayoría de su cuerpo, luego se coloca frente a Misty primero viéndola tiernamente al rostro y después girando y dirigiendo la vista hacia el lado opuesto, un semblante de desconcierto total le invadió el rostro en su recorrido, al parecer intenta identificar alguna salida en ese frondoso bosque en el que se encontraba, pero a donde sus oscuros ojos se dirigían no encontraba mas que árboles, y cada vez mas altos, muchos senderos y rumbos pero que parecían perderse ahí mismo, entre el bosque y las montañas del lugar, en la nada...

Se ve a si mismo, ve sus manos con sus fieles guanteletes en ellas, muy maltratadas y empolvadas, semi rotas; al verlas se percata al instante que esta temblando, para su interior se pregunta un _porque? _, y que se agitan suavemente, luego vuelve su vista mas hacia abajo, y mira que sus rodillas también lo hacen, pero para su propio asombro el no sentía frió, ni cuenta o preocupación le había dado por ello, un extraño calor emanaba dentro de el, se toca la frente con la parte que tenia descubierta de su mano derecha, la tiene caliente, parece que esta enfermo, pero el no se siente así, además quien es el para auto diagnosticarse, se dice a si mismo, pero no parece percatarse o darse por convencido de el porque de sus manos, las acerca mas hacia su rostro y ahora se da cuenta que despide "humo" de su boca, es decir su aliento, _el aliento de vida, _coloca sus manos fijamente frente a su rostro y puede sentir como su calor corporal irradia de su cara y choca con esas frías manos casi congeladas...

Aleja sus manos de su rostro y las coloca a una distancia mas lejana pero con el sentido hacia ellas y el viéndolas fijamente...

_-Que es lo que me esta pasando?_

_-Que se supone que es?_

Al momento se da cuenta que le hace falta algo vital...

-_Pikachu!_

Rápidamente se empieza a tocar rápidamente la espalda y la cabeza, lo mas rápido que puede, encontrando tan solo una de las dos cosas que buscaba, su mochila, mas su gorra brillaba por su ausencia, Ash se agacha y rápidamente se quita la mochila y la empieza a examinar, ya adentro encuentra lo que quiere, sus pokeball y al fondo de la mochila su muy querida gorra que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado ganar, que con un rápido movimiento se la coloca y empieza a buscar entre todas las pokeball la que necesitaba...

- _Aquí esta!_

Es la pokeball de Pikachu, rápidamente se dirigía a abrirla y a sacar a su amigo que ha de estar muy desesperado por estar encerrado ahí, cuando

_-AHHHRRR!_

_-AAAHHHHH!_

_(Con tono de desesperación)_

Un grito de la no tan delicada chica de Ciudad Celeste se hace manifiesto, haciendo que se le erice toda la piel y soltando la pokeball al suelo al igual que su mochila y el resto que ya estaban en el suelo...

Totalmente estupefacto decide acercarse a la chica...

Lo mas rápido posible...

Se acerca corriendo hacia donde esta ella y la mira todavía durmiendo, al parecer ya mas calmada, le pasa una de sus manos por sus anaranjados cabellos, muy delicadamente, acariciando toda la nuca de Misty, ella parece reaccionar agradablemente a estos estímulos ya que se sonríe y gira con la cabeza apenas unos centímetros de lado a lado, Ash se sonríe y piensa para si...

-_Ojala fuera tan fácil cuando estuvieras despierta..._

Continua un poco mas con eso y luego se detiene..

Lentamente Ash retira la mano de la cabellera de Misty, y ella parece relajarse por completo luego de sucedido eso, su semblante cambia a tranquilo, pero así de rápido como llego a ese semblante cambia inmediatamente a uno de preocupación...

_-Pobre Misty a de tener una pesadilla_

-Pero lastimosamente en eso no te puedo ayudar en nada mi querida Misty, tu tienes q salir sola de eso...

-Esta batalla solamente tu la puedes pelear...

-Y esa particularmente tu la decidirás...

Tranquilamente se empieza a alejar de ella y a coger nuevamente la pokeball y el resto de sus cosas, cuando...

_-AHHAHA!_

-AAAAAH!

De nuevo escucha el grito de Misty pero esta vez si haciendo que se le paralice el corazón al menos por un instante, un grito totalmente escalofriante, el grito era mas desgarrador que el primero, segundo parecía que estuviera Misty realmente viviendo eso, era tan real, y por ultimo que _esa no era la voz de Misty..._

Era la voz de Misty en efecto pero parecía entremezclada con la de otro ser, la bella voz de Misty y una voz ronca se fusionaron en ese lastimero grito, logrando como resultado algo realmente desagradable y perturbador, algo horroroso que por el eco del sitio se repitió durante bastante tiempo, el suficiente para bajarle el color a Ash a un casi blanco...

Un segundo grito hace su aparición este mas horrible que el primero, y acompañado por una especie de convulsiones de parte de Misty, que hacen que el entrenador pierda el equilibrio por la impresión y caiga al suelo sentado, totalmente alarmado y asustadísimo, aterrorizado, los movimientos que presentaba Misty eran escalofriantemente bruscos, salvajes y una cantidad de gritos igual de desesperados se hacían sentir en el ambiente...

Parecía intentar de liberarse, pero por mas que se movía no parecía suceder absolutamente nada, entre mas se movía, mas daño se hacia ella misma...

-Perturbador...

El joven entrenador no sabe lo que le pasa a Misty, traga saliva y se dispone a actuar, tiene que hacer algo, por que no se detiene, Misty continua con esos movimientos y cada vez mas desesperada por liberase de _"eso"_ que la ata y tortura, rápidamente se levanta, y sale del Shock en que estaba y se coloca enfrente de ella, al estar mas cerca y exactamente enfrente, se da cuenta de la situación, que no solo son sus movimientos bruscos ya ahora esporádicos e igualmente gritos lastimeros los que tenia Misty, también se da cuenta que le empiezan a aparecer aruñones en todas las partes del cuerpo de Misty principalmente en el torso, mas precisamente en el pecho, poco a poco iban desgarrando la muy maltrecha ropa de Misty, al igual que la piel que encuentra a su paso, pareciera estar siendo sometida a un ataque o algo así, Ash gira la cabeza hacia arriba, hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, parecía buscar el lugar de donde provenían esa cantidad de golpes, sombras se camuflajean y se confunden con el ambiente y situación de la helada madrugada, Ash puede ver como sombras se deslizan de un lado a otro de las ramas mas bajas de los árboles, incluso pasando muy cerca de donde el y su amiga se encuentran, solo con la vista las sigue y las detalla lo mejor que puede, sin figura alguna, rodean lentamente a la pareja de jóvenes perdidos en el bosque, ya se a producto de un hecho sobrenatural o por la simple histeria por la cual atraviesa el joven entrenador Pokemon, se restriega los ojos y los abre de nuevo; continua viendo estupefacto ese espectáculo, tragando saliva por cada sombra que se le acercaba, Ash asustadísimo se le eriza la piel y escalofríos le recorren todo el cuerpo, no sabiendo que hacer y olvidando por un instante los problemas externos se concentra en el de su amiga

Se acerca a Misty lentamente pero un miedo intenso de no saber que es lo que tiene lo detiene y lo deja perplejo frente a su pobre amiga que parecía estar sufriendo torturas inhumanas, en uno de sus tantos movimientos bruscos de la cabeza de un lado a otro, y que eran señas claras de que la muchacha se negaba rotundamente a algo, Ash puede ver algo de esa siempre tierna mirada de su joven amiga que la había caracterizado durante tanto año de viaje alrededor de las distintas regiones visitadas pero que se entremezclaba en este momento con una desesperación histérica por salir de esa situación, Ash decidido a ayudar a su joven amiga, se acerca de golpe hacia ella, se aproxima hacia su rostro lenta y delicadamente; con muchos esfuerzo y problemas a causa de los constantes movimientos y gritos que pegaba la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua, ya cerca de su rostro le empieza a hablar, pero ella no responde, al contrario gira su cabeza con movimientos muy rápidos, negando con la cabeza al parecer, al instante el entrenador se da cuenta que es inútil y que no sirve de nada, así que hace lo único que se le pasa por la mente...

Con una mano le levanta la cabeza de Misty todavía moviéndose mucho y con la otra le propina una bofetada pero muy fuerte, impactándole en la mejilla izquierda, y que sonó muy duro, exagearamente duro se oyó el golpe siempre apoyado por el eco del lugar _eso le debe de haber dolido..._

_A ambos..._

Al instante de hacer esto el cuerpo de Misty se paraliza por así decirlo y regresa a la calma que tenia antes, al igual parece estar llegando el entorno del lugar, las sombras parecen al fin haber desaparecido del lugar al igual que la intensidad y tensión que parecía se había cargado en el ambiente, desaparece todo junto y al mismo instante, como si ahí nunca hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada, lentamente le baja la cabeza a Misty y la deposita en el suelo, después ya colocada ahí, le empieza a hablar suave y delicadamente en el oído al mismo tiempo que con delicados movimientos le mece la cabeza, esperando respuesta...

Mientras hacia esto los ojos del entrenador detallan por así decirlo el cuerpo malherido de la entrenadora, estaba muy maltrecha.

Lentamente parece empezar a venir en si Misty, misteriosamente mientras esto sucede el cuerpo de Misty parece sanarse y las heridas de rasguños que tenia por todo el cuerpo lentamente empiezan a cerrarse y a desaparecerse como por arte de magia para gran asombro del entrenador, cuando Misty por fin abre los ojos su cuerpo esta totalmente sano, completo, como si nada hubiera pasado, no así su ropa que era el testigo silencioso de lo acabado de suceder en esa parte del bosque...

El entrenador se levanta del lugar y por fin logra llegar a donde esta su mochila y esta decidido a sacar a su amarillento amigo de su "prisión", al momento que Misty empieza a gemir y a reaccionar positivamente, Ash sale corriendo a donde esta ella...

- _en donde estoy?_

Son las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Misty, mientras sus preciosas joyas azules marino que tiene por ojos, empiezan a abrirse, deslumbrando como primer objeto a Ash.

_-Te sientes bien Misty?_

_-Pues si, muy descansada, por que lo dices?_

Sabiendo que por los sucesos que han sucedido y principalmente los que le han sucedido a Misty últimamente _y por los que faltan por venir, que de paso serán peores..., _Ash decide no decirle nada a Misty de los incidentes recién culminados, es mas, la primera respuesta de Misty le pareció muy graciosa e irónica por lo acabado de sufrir por parte de ella y por que no decirlo el también...

Y deja caer una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro...

_-Por nada Misty, simple y sencillamente lo menciono por que me interesas..._

_Ouup al estilo Homero Simpson(no debí de haber dicho eso! Piensa Ash para si mismo)_

_-(impresionada) que dijiste Ash?_

_-Nada Misty, olvídalo_

_-Bueno esta bien, no te presiono no mas por que tengo hambre_

_-En eso concuerdo, yo también!_

_-Que raro (sarcástica)_

_-Que me intentas decir Misty?_

_-Nada, mejor dime en donde nos encontramos y que hacemos aquí?_

_-Pues no se donde nos encontramos, y como así de que como estamos aquí, no recuerdas nada de nada de lo que paso?_

_-Pues en realidad no, casi nada, solo recuerdo que estaba recostada en una como sala de hospital y hasta ahí nada, y recuerdo que aparecí aquí de la nada _

_-Recuerdas a el?_

_-(Muy triste y hasta melancólica)ese es un maldito recuerdo que nunca borrare de mi mente..._

_-Tranquila Misty, esto pasara, pasara muy pronto..._

_-Eso espero_

Hasta ese instante Misty no se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su ropa, hasta que se ojea a si misma...

_-Ash me puedes explicar por que mi ropa esta así de mal? (evidentemente molesta)_

Su tradicional remera amarilla de Misty estaba apenas ahí, ya casi no tenia ropa en la parte de arriba, estaba muy rasgada...

_-Dime Ash en este instante por que tengo mi ropa así!_

_-Explícame y que sea rápido, y que tenga una solución lógica Ashtom Kethum_

_-Pues yo, Misty, este, mmm_

_-Que quieres decir con todo eso?_

_-Acaso tu fuiste!_

_-NO, para nada Misty, yo no seria capaz de hacerte algo así_

_-Entonces dime por que tengo mi ropa así! Responde y te conviene que sea lo mas rápido que puedas_

_-Pues, en realidad no te lo puedo contestar ahora Misty, no creo que lo entiendas..._

_-Con eso me quieres decir que tu lo hiciste?_

_-Para nada Misty, para nada..._

_-Entonces?_

Bajando la vista que hasta este entonces había podido "aguantar" la penetrante mirada de esas dos perlas azules, y sin nada mas que decir...

_-No te lo podría decir Misty, no tengo como..., solo se que _

_-(tono de voz muy bajo, casi susurro) yo no fui Misty, créeme, nunca haría algo así..._

Misty parece conmoverse por la actitud del muchacho, parece realmente sincero, además que le pareció muy tierno de su parte, _se esta ofreciendo para cubrir algo... piensa Misty,_ algo muy clásico en Misty, puede ser muy violenta y enojada a eso agregándole un carácter muy volátil, pero todo eso se borra por el corazón que tiene, una chica que vale oro...

Misty le coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro...

_-No te preocupes Ash, se que no lo hiciste tu, se que no serias capaz, te conozco demasiado para no poderte creer_

_-(al oído) Ash..._

Instante después la muchacha retira lentamente su mano, y espera la "llegada" de la vista de Ash de nuevo, luego retira apenas un poco su rostro...

Ash entiende perfectamente y levanta la vista, todavía con una mirada como solo el puede hacer, y de las que tanto cautivan a Misty, ambos chocan sus penetrantes miradas y así permanecen durante bastante tiempo, ninguno de los dos menciona si quiera una palabra, ambos se limitan a mirar y a respirar, por instinto (?) ambos se empiezan a acercar lentamente el uno al otro, sin despegar tan solo un segundo la mirada uno del otro, ya están muy cerca...

Ya estando tan cerca, apenas un par de centímetros, Misty cierra los ojos y continua avanzando, Ash listo también y sigue a su compañera...

Un instante después que Ash cierra los ojos, los abre de nuevo de golpe, se le abrillantan los ojos, se dilatan las pupilas y como si algo hubiera recorrido su ser al instante gira su cabeza en ambas direcciones, no encontrando lo que buscaba, se mira su propia chaqueta y sin pensarlo mas se la quita de golpe...

Misty se sigue acercando lentamente hacia el objetivo, parecen eternos estos segundos, y cuando ella siente que ya esta casi lista y empieza a entreabrir la boca siente algo en el rostro...

Siente como una prenda le es lanzada bruscamente y directamente a la cara, Misty gira la cabeza rápidamente como saliendo del trance en que estaba y se quita rápidamente eso de la cabeza, estaba lista para mentarle la 10 de mayo a su compañero, al fin se la logra quitar completamente y dirige su vista a Ash y...

Lo ve con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la derecha del entrenador, en la parte superior, Ash gira la cabeza en dirección a Misty, para asombro y temor, Ash tiene los ojos en su totalidad en blanco, y su rostro no inspira ninguna emoción ni sentimiento alguno, totalmente frió y calculador, frió como el ambiente que todavía se hacia estar ahí, Misty con el rostro claro de preocupación intenta mencionarle una pregunta Ash, antes de poder hacerlo el futuro maestro Pokemon con un movimiento vertiginoso se coloca el dedo índice en la boca, Misty comprende al instante el significado y se queda en silencio, luego el entrenador coloca sus dos brazos sobre su pecho de manera que queden cruzados, con el claro mensaje de "envolverse" con algo, luego levanta la vista hacia donde la tenia perdida hace unos instantes, y sin ver si quiera a Misty, coloca sus dos dedos (El índice y el mas grande(no se como se llama)) ligeramente debajo de su rostro y un poco mas orientados hacia donde esta Misty, y así se queda estático durante un tiempo, Misty sigue sin comprender exactamente lo que esta pasando y se limita a rodear su entorno con la vista, a cada segundo la angustia crece dentro de la joven, el frió del lugar empieza a hacer presencia en su delicado cuerpo, y girando la cabeza lentamente sin cesar, no perdiendo detalle de lo que sucediera...

_No sucedía nada..._

Así pasaron talvez algunos segundos, ella sintió eterno este tiempo, al fin sucede algo..

Ash mueve rápidamente la cabeza de lugar hacia otro lugar hacia arriba, sin mucho cambio en el anterior, Misty dirige su vista hacia ese punto y no observa nada anormal, Ash sigue exactamente en la misma posición sin siquiera realizar un movimiento...

Misty se empieza a desesperar, ya es muy incomoda de por si la situación, se mira a si misma y se da cuenta que carga la chaqueta de Ash entre sus manos y sosteniéndola frente a su pecho, no pareciéndole de importancia, vuelve su vista hacia su compañero de viajes, a escasos segundos de realizar esto Ash por fin realiza un movimiento...

_Acerca mas su mano todavía sosteniendo los dos dedos mas cerca de donde Misty, apenas unos centímetros, y al instante, baja de golpe los dos dedos, Misty no sabe que es lo que sucederá, la cabeza de Ash por así decirlo empezó a "rebotar" siempre con la vista clavada en lo alto, como siguiendo algo, luego se detiene y rápidamente voltea a ver a Misty, todavía con esos ojos sin vida y expresión nula de emociones, Misty se asusta muchísimo, no sabe que es lo que va a pasar, y lo único que hace es cubrirse de la mirada del entrenador con la chaqueta que tenia y se esconde detrás de ella, desde el ángulo de visión de Ash, se queda viendo fijamente a su compañera, una mancha oscura hace su aparición desde arriba, Ash lo sigue con la vista detenidamente sin realizar ninguna acción, esta se desplaza a gran velocidad y pasa exactamente detrás de Misty, al hacer esto, Ash solo levanta la mano con gran rapidez hacia donde esta la chica, con la mano abierta y con la palma hacia Misty, y practícamele la "tira" para adelante (la mano), como golpeando, solo se logra apreciar como la sombra sale disparada al instante desde atrás de donde Misty, y perdiéndose en el frondoso bosque de atrás, hecho esto el muchacho parece salir del trance y vuelve a su tradicional expresión de rostro, mira a ambos lados, mira a Misty, sonríe y luego se desploma en el suelo..._

_Todo esto sucedido en escasos segundos, no llegando ni a los 5!_

La muchacha sigue escondida detrás de la chaqueta de su compañero, y al no oír ni apreciar ningún movimiento en el lugar decide quitársela de la cara, viendo como primer objeto a su amigo caído en el suelo...

Dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo se dispone a llegar hasta el...

_-no te muevas Misty..._

Una rasposa voz exclama estas palabras...

Esas palabras emanaron del muchacho, haciendo que la muchacha se detenga, cabe decir que no se había movido casi nada...

_-Que te paso Ash?_

_-Nada Misty (todavía con el rostro contra el suelo y con dirección a el mirador) y a ti?_

_-A mi tampoco me paso nada Ash..._

Dicho esto y Misty puede sentir como algo se cae de "ella", algo detrás de ella...

Voltea hacia atrás lentamente y con mucha preocupación...

Al tiempo que se esta girando, Misty puede ver como se empiezan a caer en pedazos lo que faltaba de su remera amarilla, gira hacia su otro costado y también sucede lo mismo, se voltea a ver con sumo cuidado su espalda y se da cuenta que ya no tiene nada de ropa en la espalda, en lugar de ello puede ver apenas que de sus últimos pedazos de ropa que caen al suelo están empañados de unas gotas de sangre, gira al lado contrario y lo mismo logra apreciar, después se ve hacia si misma pero de enfrente, apartando la chumpa de Ash un poco, porque la tenia muy sujeta a la altura de su cuello y pegada al cuerpo, al llevarla con sus manos mas hacia el frente, y totalmente paralizada y asombrada, se ve a si misma que esta totalmente desnuda del pecho, con los pedazos de remera amarilla en el suelo, lentamente pega la chumpa de Ash mas hacia su cuerpo y levanta la vista hacia donde esta el chico, traga saliva y con mucho horror empieza a intentar verse la espalda, se mira primero el hombro derecho y ve un gran rasguño en el, empieza ahí y le recorre hacia abajo, se gira hacia el otro hombro y sucede lo mismo: un gran rasguño le recorre el hombro y se extiende hacia abajo, asustadísima con una mano se empieza a registrar la espalda, y con la otra se cubre con la prenda de Ash, se pasa la mano por la espalda y con mucho miedo puede ir sintiendo "surcos" en ella, delineando delicadamente "algo", luego retira la mano de su espalda y la trae hacia el frente, hacia su vista...

Para su horror ve su mano con una cantidad aceptable de sangre, Misty parece que esta vez no se va a poder contener y con la mano ensangrentada la lleva hacia su rostro, precisamente hacia la boca, e intenta a toda costa no gritar como se veía venir, realizado esto empieza a sollozar, unas lagrimas tendidas empiezan a bañar su hermoso rostro y a limpiar su mano de la sangre, al suelo caen gotas tanto de lagrimas como las de sangre y en el suelo se juntan creando un rojo extraño, con una tonalidad indescriptible, el cada vez mas triste, agobiado y asustado rostro de Misty, sostenido tan solo por su otra mano, se ve incontenible, de la desesperación que pareciera tener en su interior se ve como de entre las manos se le puede escapar saliva de su boca, cada vez mas apretando su rostro con su mano para evitar colapsar, cada vez se cargaba mas su interior de tristeza y cada vez mas se intensificaba las lagrimas, sollozando con mas fuerza, _ya llorando..._

Misty parece no soportarlo mas y lentamente se ve balanceándose hacia delante, _esta por colapsar, apunto de caer..._

Un instante antes de decidir caer, y darse por vencida solo logra decir estas palabras...

_-Gracias Ash..._

Dicho esto se deja caer...

Desde lo alto del bosque en algún punto se puede leer perfectamente la espalda de la joven entrenadora de Pokemon de agua, una sonrisa de entre las pocas sombras que se dibujan y todavía sobrevivían de esa madrugada hace su aparición, riendo diabólicamente y retirándose al instante...

Lo que se logra leer desde esa distancia son estas palabras en la espalda de la bella chica...

_MK_

_Continuara..._


End file.
